


I Wanna See You Be Brave

by electricchoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Badass Cheryl, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Mentions of Sex, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking, cheryl's in denial, domestic abuse, mentions of cheating, mentions of domestic abuse, reggie is an ass, toni is sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricchoni/pseuds/electricchoni
Summary: Cheryl Blossom spent her childhood growing up in an abusive home with her drug lord parents, until the age of twelve when she and her brother Archie were taken in by their aunt Alice.Now Cheryl’s riverdale high’s resident bad girl who’s got nothing to lose, and doesn’t give a shit about anyone except for her family and a small group of friends.But Cheryl’s own little world is rocked when she finds herself falling for the school’s quiet, nervous cheerleader, Toni Topaz when they’re paired up for an English project.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 37
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW// this chapter very briefly mentions attempted suicide and mental health issues

Cheryl groaned as her alarm rung loudly from her iPhone in her ear. She slammed it onto the floor in annoyance instead of just turning off the alarm. It was her style, give no fucks and take no shit, no exceptions, except maybe the fact that her Aunt might kill her if she has to replace her phone one more time, that might count as an exception.

"For once can't you just get up and shut it off," she groaned at the intruding voice which woke her from her half sleeping state. The flash of blonde hair appearing as Betty picked up her cousins phone and tossed it onto her white bed sheets beside her.

Cheryl would say that she hates sharing a room, but in truth she enjoys the company, sometimes. Other times she can't sleep because Betty's 'quietly' having phone sex with her pain in the ass boyfriend, Jughead. But it is what it is. Her and Archie were moved in with their Aunt Alice and her two daughters at the age of ten and eleven. Her older brother obviously got his own room, and that left the red head to decide which of her cousins she wanted to share a room with. Betty was the better option believe it or not, and they've shared a room ever since.

"Get up," The blonde swatted her cousin with a throw pillow, which Cheryl grabbed and launched it across the room at her. "As pleasant as ever in the mornings I see," Alice Cooper's voice broke up the mini fight, as she narrowly avoided the badly aimed pillow.

"Sorry Aunt Alice!" Cheryl's voice came from the pile of strewn bed sheets. "It's fine, just get up for school please," The red head practically crawled out of bed, knowing the older woman wouldn't be satisfied until she seen her awake and standing. 

"I'm up," She grumbled, holding her hands up. Alice laughed and told them to come down for breakfast when they're ready. Cheryl brushed her teeth, brushed her red hair and styled it in loose curls before throwing on some grey sweatpants and a white cropped t-shirt. Laid back but still making an effort. She did some light makeup, eyebrows, concealer and mascara before joining everyone else downstairs. 

She gave her brother a hug first, as much as everyone else only seems to annoy her in the mornings, Archie's always a calming influence. They have a special bond, how could they not after all that they've been through together?

"You good?" He asked, rubbing the smaller girls back. "Yeah, fine," She was fine, she was taking her meds and sharing her feelings with her aunt. It really was helping. Cheryl's always suffered with mental health issues, things had gotten better the last couple of years but it was something that wouldn't just go away on its own. Years ago Archie had been terrified she'd try something again after a failed suicide attempt which he thankfully managed to prevent being a more distressing situation. So he always likes to check in on his little sister, just to make sure she's not struggling.

After breakfast Archie drove them to school, Polly and Betty rode in the back talking about some boy in Polly's English class, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes as the older blonde gushed about him being 'the one'. Polly falls head over heels for a new boy every single month, and the rest of the family have to put up with her moping and whining when it doesn't work out.

The student lounge is pretty quiet, they're always early for school. Cheryl likes it that way, it means she can sneak away to smoke a joint whilst Archie and Betty wait for their friends to arrive. The red heads not ashamed to say that shes spent most of her past two years of school high as a kite. She still manages to do well though, she's convinced it actually helps her brain function. 

She exhales the puff of smoke with a sigh, the first puff on a Monday always hits the hardest. She wouldn't dare smoke at home, her aunt would never physically cause her any harm, but Cheryl knows for sure that she would be in a heap of trouble should she find out. So the weekends tend to be drug free, unless of course she's hooking up with some girl she randomly selected from one of her classes. Oh yeah, Cheryl's gay, out and proud, always has been. No one treats her any differently. 

The one guy who did offer to "turn her straight" ended up with a black eye and a bruised testicle, and that's not including the beating Archie gave him for disrespecting his sister afterwards.

The bell rings but Cheryl doesn't care, never one to show up to class on time. She leans her head back on the rough brick wall, exhaling the last puff of smoke with her eyes closed, a tingly feeling running across her body. The feeling is interrupted by a yank to her hair and she immediately snaps her eyes open to snap at whoever interrupted her moment of bliss.

"Ughh what do you want?" She groaned dramatically, none other than Veronica Lodge, Cheryl's long time best friend and her brothers girlfriend standing in front of her. "For once to not have to cover for your tardiness, come on princess," the dark haired girl ruffled Cheryl's neatly curled hair, laughing as she chased after her as they made their way to Math.  
"What's todays drama then Lodge?" Veronica was the queen of knowing and seeing all at Riverdale High, she'd earned herself the nickname 'gossip girl' from their respective friend group due to her ability to find out anything about anyone in the school. Cheryl wasn't one for gossip, but she did like to have a one up on everyone else.

Veronica filled her in about the boy Polly was talking about earlier and how he was arrested for selling drugs in the school bathroom, and how he was caught because he handed out a 'business card' along with whatever shit he was selling; Cheryl couldn't help but laugh at that, Polly sure can pick 'em. She found herself listening closer as she heard Veronica mention Toni Topaz, head of the cheer squad but quiet as a mouse and didn't step on anyone's toes. She told her about how Toni's boyfriend, Reggie Mantle, was cheating on her with some other girl on the squad, Emma something. Toni didn't know, Veronica only found out because she's friends with some guy who's friends with Reggie, and he thinks it's cool to boast about cheating on his girl.

Cheryl doesn't like the idea of being tied down in a relationship, but she did find herself feeling a little annoyed at the fact Reggie was so blatantly proud of himself for cheating, especially cheating on someone as gorgeous as Toni. The boy's an ass hole anyway, the complete opposite of the bubbly pink haired beauty. 

"Do I sense a little crush there Blossom?" She was snapped out of her train of thought by Veronica's knowing voice, her eyebrow raised and a smirk adorning her smug face. Shit, she didn't mean to say all that stuff out loud.

"What? no, Ronnie do you even know me at all? I don't get 'crushes' I get horny, seduce a girl, then don't speak to them unless it's for round two, no feelings involved." Veronica rolled her eyes at the red head, she just needs the right girl to crack that tough exterior, she knows her best friend would make an amazing girlfriend.  
And that's when the wheels in Veronica's head start turning.


	2. Chapter 2

English was Cheryl's most hated class, she used to love literature, getting lost in a lengthy novel that was much too advanced for a child of her age used to be her hobby, and she'd rub it in the faces of her peers that she was capable of reading at such a high level. She loved to see the baffled and amazed looks on the faces of kids and adults alike when she started using extravagant, flamboyant vocabulary at the age of eight. It made her feel superior to them, like she had control over something in her life even if she felt trapped by everything else which weighed her down.

But that had been the past, now English lessons seemed to drag in and never seized to remind her of her very traumatic and unhappy childhood, which she was thankfully rescued from when her hideous excuse of a mother was deemed unfit to parent and she found herself being placed in the care of her aunt, along side her brother, well, half brother. Archie had a different father, and Fred played a great active role in the boys life. But he passed away a year before they were taken away from their mother, and Cheryl finds herself missing him everyday, Fred had always treated her like his own daughter.

She had this class with Veronica, Betty and Jughead. The latter of the three she would happily go without, but he kept Betty happy and that left her and Veronica to always be partnered up for projects and presentations. She really didn't hate Jughead, she just didn't ever make an effort to converse with the boy, which was strange as he always seemed to be around her house, but he didn't make an effort with the red head either and it didn't bother anyone. Cheryl was thankful for her best friend being in the same class though, as Veronica is vastly intelligent, and actually pitches in to help with any group assignments they have together, which makes up for the fact that Jughead does literally nothing to help out.

"Alright, lets open up to part two, chapter fourteen," ah, Mrs Gibson, always such a pleasure first thing on a Monday, or anytime of any day for that matter. The grey haired woman entered the room with her glasses perched half way down her nose, glaring at the group of rowdy teenagers, the hardback copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird' already opened to the correct page in her scrawny hands. The rest of the class fumble and rush to get in their corresponding seats and open the book to the correct page, before they can be reprimanded for losing their place and not paying attention.

The elderly teacher's eyes roam over the class making sure everyone is prepared to start the lesson, nodding in reluctant approval before selecting someone to read out loud. She chooses Veronica and Cheryl can't help but snort out a laugh, as much as she's smart and extremely well spoken, Veronica absolutely hates reading out loud; the raven haired girl turns to shoots daggers at her, delivering a swift playful kick to her shin under the desk before starting to read the contents. Cheryl finds herself zoning out as the text is so boring, she's read this book already, and she finds that it just drags on and on and on until it ends. The worst kind of novel, one that doesn't seem to be able to capture her attention at all.

"Toni, you're next to read," the grey haired woman interrupts Veronica so rudely, the latter rolling her eyes as she finishes off a sentence and the small pink haired girl takes over. Her voice is so sweet, Cheryl finds herself wondering what she sounds like in the bedroom, as she usually does when she hears a girls voice. The smaller girl is probably one of the small handful of females at Riverdale High who hasn't had a crush on Cheryl Blossom, or at least hasn't ever made it known to anyone. Even straight girls have ended up coming onto Cheryl, mainly at parties, occasionally they do it for attention from boys. But Cheryl doesn't care, she likes the attention.

She's not a total whore like most of her classmates probably think, in fact, of the many many girls that try to grab her attention, she's actually only slept with a select few, she's kissed a whole lot more than that, mainly for show. But the ones she hooks up with usually stick around to become friends with benefits until she gets bored of them, they always want to stay for more, a proper relationship or whatever. But she's always sure to pick out the ones she's not that interested in in the first place, so that there's no risk of her forming an attachment, it's become a rather unhealthy way to distract herself from reality. Get high, fuck something pretty, move on. Any girls she does take any sort of liking to, she quickly gets rid of, usually making up some kind of excuse as to why she can't see them anymore.

She knows it can be cruel and it can fuck with peoples heads, but she does make sure they'll be fine, she's never too harsh, always quite the charmer. Even when breaking hearts.

The rest of the lesson goes by rather quickly, the class bouncing from one person to the next, taking turns to read the text out loud and Cheryl finds herself relieved that she wasn't one of the students chosen as she has no idea where in the book they're even supposed to be following from at this point.

"Before we wrap up today's lesson, I have an assignment for you all, so get out your notebooks and write this down.  
I want you to write at least a ten page essay on the emotions you feel present in the novel, starting from chapter one and working through until the end, which we'll be completing in the coming weeks.  
I'm going to be pairing you up, so don't rush to pick your friends." The grey haired woman adds as she sees some teens look to their usual partners. Cheryl rolled her eyes, she hates working with people she doesn't know all that well, and she hates not being in control, usually people want to be paired up with her but she always picks Veronica in the end, she doesn't know why they try. The rest of the class seem to have the same reluctance to be randomly paired, as there is a collective of groans and mumbles.

"Alright, Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones. Betty Cooper and Kevin Keller. Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz..." The grey haired teacher drones on pairing up the rest of the class but Cheryl looks up when she hears that name, smirking a little, she sends a playful wink in the direction of the pink haired cheerleader. Toni's one of the ones that Cheryl tends to not get involved with, too high profile, too fragile. She seems the type that would become attached, as she is to her good for nothing current boyfriend Reggie. Toni visibly gulps under her gaze and Cheryl can't help but feel hurt a little at that, she knows a lot of people are scared of her, but Toni has no real reason to be. She shrugs it off anyway and packs up her stuff as the bell rings. She tells Betty to give Toni her number, making sure to keep eye contact with the pink haired girl as she speaks and then she hurries off to find Archie.

He's in the student lounge with Reggie Mantle, of all people. The red head girl rolls her eyes as the boys cheer and high five over something most likely very dumb or very sexist. She knows that Archie doesn't like to involve himself in the misogynistic ways of the bulldogs, so something dumb it is. They clear out as the bell rings, Archie taking a seat in their usual corner, Cheryl rolls her eyes at Reggie as he brushes past her. She should've waited for Betty, Ronnie and Jughead, but she didn't so they'll just have to deal with it and meet her there. She sits on the couch across from Archie and lets out a dramatic groan.

"There a problem?" Archie laughs, the one part of Cheryl that hasn't changed in all these years is her ability to make any situation over dramatic and cause a fuss. She huffs and blows a strand of loose red hair from her face, sitting up straight to look at her brother. "English," Is all she mumbles, he just nods nonchalantly, knowing how much she hates it. "We're doing some dumb project and we weren't allowed to pick our own partners, mine literally gulped when she heard that we're together, so I imagine that's gonna go well," She rubbed her temples as she explained, feeling a headache coming on, probably from the weed still in her system from this morning.

"A lot of people are nervous around you, it's just your 'bad gal' attitude," the red haired boy joked, and Cheryl shot him a playful glare, he's always teasing her about her 'bad girl persona' he finds it funny because he sees her at home and he's known her from the literal moment she was born, so he knows what she's actually like under her tough IDGAF attitude.

"It's Mantle's girlfriend, you ever spoke to her?" she asks her brother. Archie looks like he's thinking for a minute, and then his brow un furrows and he nods. "Aw yeah, Toni? she's super nice, don't be mean to her." He fakes a dramatic pout making Cheryl chuckle. She flips him off and defends herself that she isn't 'mean' without good reason to be, she can just be a little intimidating at times.

Their friends enter then and take their respective seats around the pair, Jughead and Betty snuggled up in the love seat, of course. Veronica sits beside Archie on the chair he's strewn across and Kevin lounges beside Cheryl. "Here," Betty hands Cheryl a piece of folded up paper, Cheryl narrows her eyes and opens it, reading a neatly scribbled phone number written in green ink.  
The red haired girl exhales and turns around to face her blonde cousin. "I told you to give her my number, not to get hers." Cheryl groans, Betty rolls her eyes at her and tells her to suck it up, that it's no big deal. The rest of the gang go back to meaningless conversation about football and classes and upcoming events, but Cheryl finds herself staring at the neatly folded piece of paper she's still holding for some reason. She tucks it safely into her pocket and shoots a glare at Veronica, who is smirking at her as though she knows something, which Cheryl is sure she most certainly does not.

"You should probably text Toni soon Cher, I think we should all get started on this project as soon as possible so that we can go to the party on Friday night," The raven haired girl looks around as though she's addressing everyone in the room, but Cheryl knows that shes pushing her, she keeps her jaw tight and shoots a death glare at her best friend. "Yeah good idea actually V, me and Jug will get started on ours after school." Veronica beams at them, and she and Kevin agree to do the same. Great.

The red head reluctantly takes out her phone, she enters the phone number on the piece of paper and types out a short text, she's never the first to text anyone. ever. but yet here she is sending the first text to Riverdale High's head cheerleader, she knows it's not a big deal like Betty says, but to Cheryl Blossom it sure is.

It's Cheryl, meet me at my place at 6

She adds the address of their house and hits send, showing Veronica the message for approval. Her best friend smiles and hands her the phone back, seemingly satisfied with the attempt. The device vibrates before she can put it away and she reads the reply from Toni,

Um, okay see you then.

Cheryl considers replying with a thumbs up or something, but she doesn't want to keep the girl in awkward conversation so she just scoffs at the text and shoves her phone back into the pocket of her fitted sweat pants. 

During her next class all she can seem to think about is how tonight will go, and its stupid really, because it's not like it's a date. It's just a project, a project they've both been reluctantly paired up to work together on. She just doesn't want the small girl to think she's scary, but at the same time she also doesn't want her to think shes being soft, she needs her to know her place. Man it's hard being Cheryl Blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope this chapter is better than the first! It's a slow burn so the next couple of chapters we'll see more interaction between Cheryl and Toni. Please leave kudos and feedback if you enjoyed it, and follow my twitter @chonicarrington for updates on when new chapters will be uploaded :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter @chonicarrington for updates of when I post new chapters!! Hope you guys like this one I re-wrote it three times before finally deciding to publish lmao

The rest of the school day goes by without a hitch, and Cheryl's thankful for that because for once she isn't in the mood for teenage drama. She meets Archie and Betty in the parking lot, without Polly, because she's at her stupid violin lesson. Of course she plays the violin, the ever perfect Polly Cooper. The pair have never seen eye to eye.

Dinner is a quiet affair, aside from Alice shooting the three teens questions about their day at school, Cheryl's relieved that her aunt has most of her attention focused on Archie and his upcoming football season, he talks about a bunch of football technical stuff that neither Cheryl nor Betty understand, and she knows Alice doesn't get it either, but she plays along and responds with enthusiasm to Archie at the parts he seems proud of. 

Of course she wouldn't get off that lightly though, Alice always wants to talk about every little detail of everything she ever does, but Cheryl does have to admit that she admires the fact that her aunt makes time to listen to them and cares about how they're feeling. The blond woman suddenly turns her attention to Cheryl when she realised she's been pretty much silent since they got home from school, which isn't her usual forte.

"How was your day girls?" the older woman inquires whilst starting to gather up empty plates from the table, her back turned to them as she files them neatly into the dishwasher. "Not bad," Cheryl responds in an upbeat voice, not wanting her aunt to prod further. Betty starts talking about the project they have for their English class, and how she has to go to Jughead's tonight so that they can get started on it. Cheryl and Archie both know that she's really just using it as an excuse to have sex with him, as Jughead's dad works late hours and Cheryl would harass them to death if they even tried it here. "Well then I want proof that you've done some work, you know I hate you going over there, i'm not having one of my kids getting a reputation around here," Alice flips her hair over her shoulder and looks at her youngest daughter with a stern stare. "Mom come on. If anyone has a reputation around here it's Cheryl," the blonde quips, and if looks could kill then Betty would be six feet under by now.

Thankfully Alice seems to just skirt over the diverting comment from her daughter, she's always had a soft spot for her red headed niece. Cheryl recons that she could actually murder her ever perfect cousin Polly, and her aunt would defend her. Right enough, Polly is a pain in everyone's ass, and at times she knows everyone in the house would quite happily let her kill their irratating relative. She shoots her younger cousin a sly smirk when her plan to avert the negative attention from herself to Cheryl doesn't work.

"Are you going out to work on your project too?" Cheryl's no longer paying attention to the conversation because she's texting some brunette she hooked up with after a party last week under the table, arranging a second rendezvous. Her head snaps up when Betty calls her name and snaps her fingers in front of her face. "Huh- oh- no uh my partners coming over here to work on it, if that's cool," the red head tells her Aunt who agrees that of course it's alright, and says that she wishes Betty would be so chivalrous about asking politely. Cheryl shoots a smug smile at Betty, who rolls her eyes, defeated again.

A little while later and Cheryl finds that she really can't be bothered working on this essay tonight, it's five thirty and she's laying on her bed, still in the same clothes watching Stranger Things on Netflix, texting away on her phone. Betty's already at Jughead's so she finds this is the perfect excuse to just chill out without being dragged into meaningless small talk or having to over hear her cousin on face time to her beloved boyfriend who she can't seem to live for more than an hour without contact with. The redhead could really do with a hit right about now, before she needs to get this impending shit show on the road.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupts her train of thought , and Cheryl huffs out a loud sigh of despair, because of course Toni showed up early. Five thirty seven to be exact. Her theory is confirmed when her older brother calls her name from downstairs, obviously having answered the door to the cheerleader. The red head turns off the TV and drags herself up, fixing the sheets to make them look a bit more presentable. She hears Toni and Archie having a conversation, and she wonders if Toni's voice is always that flirty, or if it's just because Archie's a guy and she likes to be seen as the girl who'll flirt with anyone, she doesn't seem the type though. 

Maybe it's only Cheryl that finds her voice so flirtatious and attractive. She realises it's probably not a big deal anyway and that she needs to stop getting so hung up on little details about the girl who she doesn't even give a shit about.

"Hey," is all Cheryl says, peaking around from the middle landing of the stairs. The pink haired girl seems to shift uncomfortably under her gaze. "Uh- hi," Toni smiles a little too overly friendly, and Cheryl wants to laugh at how awkward the girl looks but she bites her tongue. "Come on up," she directs her hand at the stairs, urging Toni to take the lead, the pink haired girl smiles briefly at Archie before she goes with Cheryl obediently. They get to the top landing when the red head realises that Toni doesn't actually know where to go, so she brushes against her subtly to get in front of her. A surprising and unexpected shiver creeping it's way up her neck as their bare arms touch.

"This way," she guides the pink haired cheer leader into her and her cousin Betty's shared bedroom, which is probably ridiculous looking to the smaller girl as it's so unbelievably contradicting. Betty's side of the room has sickly sweet floral print wallpaper, one baby pink wall and the bed sheets are a delicate shade of lilac. It's tremendously neat and tidy, everything in the place it's supposed to be, where as Cheryl's side is painted grey with some photos and fairy lights above her bed, plain white sheets with a dark red throw blanket. The lights provide a cozy atmosphere in the room, making it more homely. Cheryl likes the calming effect they have. Her side isn't messy per say, but that's probably more down to Betty constantly moaning at her cousin to tidy it or taking matters into her own hands when Cheryl promptly ignored her nagging.

"Take a seat," the red head gestures to the bed and finds herself wondering if she'll have to encourage Toni to actually take a breath as the girl seems incapable of using her own initiative to do much else. The cheerleader awkwardly perches herself on the edge of the bed, never turning her back on Cheryl, she radiates nervousness and a little discomfort around the taller girl. Cheryl can't help but roll her eyes, surely she's not that fucking intimidating.

"Jesus Christ i'm not gonna fucking bite you Topaz, loosen up," she half jokes, and Toni's shoulder seem to ease up a little forcibly at her words. "I'm sorry," she practically whispers feebly, as Cheryl sighs and takes a seat in the perspex desk chair, spinning around to face her partner with her mac book on her lap. She brings up a clean word document and types out their names, the date and the title.

"My God do you have to act so tense? I hate that," Cheryl doesn't even look up from typing as she says it, sensing the pink haired girls eyes piercing through her as her body sits stiff and rigid, it annoys her more than anything because she sure as hell isn't going to put in all the work whilst the other girl sits there shitting her pants the whole duration. What she doesn't know is that Toni feels completely overwhelmed with anxiety, and it isn't fully the fault of the taller red head . She tries to act normal in front of Cheryl, but inside her heart is racing way too fast and the place is unfamiliar and Cheryl is unfamiliar and she can't seem to focus on anything else in this very moment but the heavy pounding feeling in her chest. Cheryl only glances up from her laptop when she finds the room falls into an uncomfortable, almost eerie silence aside from the smaller girls shaky breaths. She's about to make another smart ass remark when Toni cuts her off.

"Can I uh- use your bathroom?" the pink haired girl is amazed that it comes out as an actual sentence, she's more than aware that Cheryl can see the tears in her eyes and the worried look on her face, but she needs to get out for a minute to pull herself together. "Last door down the hall to your left," Cheryl instructs her, voice a little softer this time. She lets out a breath as the girl leaves the room, she can clearly see that the cheer leader is more than a little overwhelmed, and she knows the feeling all too well. As much as she feels irritated and just wants Toni to get a hold of herself, Cheryl's always suffered from anxiety too, but she found it was a lot easier to handle now that it had been four years ago, the difference being that she convinced herself she no longer cared about the little things which she believes tricked her body into no longer springing into panic attacks over the slightest thing. Alternatively, it could be the amount of weed she smokes now, that just might play a part in helping to dull her over active senses.

Nevertheless she finds herself actually feeling like she should show some compassion and help the girl, she knows a panic attack when she sees one, after all. Cheryl haphazardly tosses the mac book aside and ventures downstairs to grab some water from the fridge, briefly lying to her Aunt Alice that yes, everything is going well. 

Toni's still in the bathroom when she returns, and if she listens close enough she can hear her trying to control the shaky, fast breaths that escape her lips from behind the mahogany door. Cheryl reaches out her hand to knock on the wood gently, not wanting to startle the smaller girl even more. The red head hears her companion's breath hitch all together and then some shuffling behind it before the door is hesitantly unlocked. Toni tries to hide her face with her hair when she comes into sight again, and Cheryl feels a pang of guilt in her chest that she's made the sweet girl feel this way, she hasn't even really done anything. But she can tell her cold attitude has caused Toni's little freak out in there.

"Are you okay?" she asks tentatively, handing her the bottle of water. She's actually surprised at how soft her voice sounds herself. Toni lifts her head and accepts the water gratefully, she even manages a small smile at the kind gesture. "thank you-I'm- fine, it just - happens sometimes," she puts her head down as she stutters out the response, and Cheryl feels a pang of guilt that Toni feels the need to actually explain herself to her. She never seen the smaller girl as the type to get so caught up over such little things, but then again she only really sees her around school and it could just be a facade to fit in with her popular posse. Cheryl decides then and there that she has to ease up on the girl a little, even if it's just while they're working together. 

"Trust me I know panic attacks all too well, you don't have to explain it, just take your time, please do come back into my room though, in case my aunt comes up and thinks i'm harassing you or something," she jokes, and is happy that Toni manages a little breath of laughter and a nod as she follows her dutifully back into the bedroom. The air feels a little less cold for both of them now, no tension hanging there that had been present beforehand.

Cheryl doesn't pick up the mac book again straight away, but opts to sit facing the smaller girl instead, so that she doesn't seem too harsh or cold, she really is trying to make an effort here. "Look, I mean you no harm, if I've done something to make you uncomfortable then i'm sorry, it's just how I am," she explains herself, not entirely sure why she finds herself opening up to Toni like that. Something about the girl looking so vulnerable has pulled at her normally unbothered heart strings, she does hate seeing girls cry, believe it or not, the 'ice queen' has a heart. Toni nods in appreciation, still not fully recovered yet, but Cheryl can see it's making her feel at least a little more comfortable hearing what she's saying.

"Alright, i'm gonna get my English stuff out and we can get started," Cheryl breaks the silence after a minute, and she grabs her black backpack up from under the bed and starts digging through it, pulling out a notebook, two pencils, and a copy of the novel they're working on. Toni does the same once she pulls herself together, opening her pink notebook to a page covered in immaculate handwriting. Cheryl finds herself oddly fascinated by the neat inscription on the page, the red heads handwriting isn't messy by any means, but she seems mesmerised by how neat Toni's is. "Wow, you have beautiful writing," she blurts out, a little embarrassed then. She wants to mentally slap herself, what is wrong with her? she never gets embarrassed, and she flirts with every girl she comes across. ugh, what is this girl doing to her head?

"Thank you," the embarrassment is worth the genuine smile that the pink haired girl shoots her, Cheryl returns an even wider one, and they soon get to working on the essay with a little more ease.

They work pretty hard for two hours until they're interrupted by Toni's phone ringing loudly, and they both jump a little at the unexpected intrusion. "It's just my dad," the pink haired girl announces, answering the call and mumbling some responses of 'yeah' and 'okay' repeatedly until she hangs up. When she's done she tells Cheryl that her dad wants her to come home now since it's getting dark. Cheryl looks down to check her apple watch and realises it's almost nine, they must've been really deep in concentration and lost track of time. 

"I'll walk you home," the red head mumbles through a tired yawn. Toni's about to object but Cheryl cuts her off "Wouldn't want anyone messing with that pretty little face now, Riverdale's a scary place at night." it's enough to make Toni blush at the compliment, and she bashfully agrees to let Cheryl walk with her. The redhead smirks a little at the expected response as she shuts off her laptop and throws it onto the sheets.

They gather up their respective things and Cheryl leads the way downstairs, shouting to her aunt in the living room that she'll be back soon. Alice gets up from the couch and comes into the hallway to introduce herself before Toni leaves. "Hi sweetie, i'm Alice, Cheryl's aunt. It's so nice to meet you!" The blonde woman exclaims, pulling the pink haired girl into a forceful hug. Cheryl can't help but cringe a little, her aunt is always so overly nice and just plain nosey, which is the exact reason that she has never met one of Cheryl's flings, because she'd ask about them and become too attached to them, so the red head never brings them home for this reason.

"Hi, I'm Toni," she smiles back a little thrown off as Alice releases her from the tight hug. The pair engage in small talk about school and the weather as Cheryl slips on some converse and a leather jacket. She asks Toni if she's ready to go and she waver her goodbyes to Alice as they retreat down the outdoor steps.

It's a twenty minute walk, and Cheryl struggles to find a topic of conversation to make it any less awkward as they stroll through the streets of the small town. She opens a pack of cigarettes and lights one between her lips, holding the pack out to offer one to Toni. The pink haired girl only shakes her head, wrapping her arms around herself as she reprimands Cheryl, telling her that those things are poison and she shouldn't smoke.

"I've put worse things in my body. I don't smoke often, only when i'm stressed or super bored," The red head quips back at her. They fall into silence again as Cheryl takes long draws from the lit cigarette between her fingers. She can't help but notice that the smaller girl beside her is shivering against the cold night air, wearing only a dark pink mesh t-shirt and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. Cheryl rolls her eyes at the irresponsible outfit choice as she shrugs her warm leather jacket off her shoulders. "Here," The red head sighs, wrapping the faux leather garment around the shivering girl's shoulders. "Oh no you don't need to-" Cheryl cuts Toni off by putting up her spare hand. "Your shivering is pretty irritating, plus I can't have you freezing to death and then I'll have to work on this stupid English thing alone," The red head puts out the cigarette by dropping it to the ground and rubbing it in with her shoe, before lighting another one. Toni turns away so that Cheryl doesn't see the smile that graces her plump pink lips at the poor excuse Cheryl had tried to cop up for the rather sweet un-Cheryl-like gesture.

"This is my place just here," Toni comes to a stop and turns around to the following red head. The taller girl pauses there as she eyes up the house Toni's referring to, it's small, much smaller than her own. The driveway has an old banged up mustang that must be some kind of family vehicle that hasn't been driven in years, and a motor bike parked up just outside the front door. It looks homily and sweet, and it makes her want to know more about the girls family. "Only child?" Cheryl shoots a guess, and Toni only nods in response. "Just me and my dad, my mom and sister died a couple of years ago in a car accident ," the mood seems to turn sour as Toni's head droops ever so slightly at the mention of them. She was really close, and had a great relationship with both of them, until two and a half years ago they were killed by a drunk driver on the way back from a Parent/Teacher conference. Her dad hadn't gone because Toni had been grounded and he'd stayed back to make sure she didn't try and sneak out whist she was home alone. Toni wishes more than anything that she was still here, but her dad's okay, not the best at parenting, but she knows he could be a whole lot worse.

"Sorry to hear that," Cheryl rubs the back of her head, a little uncomfortable at the unexpected turn of events. Toni gives her a sad smile and thanks her. "Well i'll uh, see you tomorrow? at school," The red head blurts out before there can be any more awkward exchanges made, and Toni smiles and gives her a small wave as they go their separate ways. Cheryl figures she may as well text Betty to come meet her since she's close to the Southside and that way they can walk home together.

It's not til Cheryl's the one shivering as she stands there waiting for her cousin that she realises she didn't ask for her jacket back. Oh well, she'll see Toni again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters at once, this one is kind of a filler chapter and I didn't love it so please bear with it to the next chapter!! ❤💕

The next day at school is quiet for the most part, uneventful. Cheryl doesn't actually encounter the pink haired cheer leader that's been on her mind since she seen her last night until after fourth period. She's walking to the lounge with Veronica when she catches sight of Toni putting books in her locker. She's wearing her vixens uniform and a cropped blue varsity jacket. Cheryl can't help but stare at the girls perfectly round ass when she reaches up to grab one of her science folders. Her best friend doesn't seem to notice as she goes on and on and on about some romantic film her and Archie went to see last night that Cheryl really doesn't care about.

When Toni catches sight of the red head approaching her she almost topples herself over. Cheryl can't help but laugh at the girls nervous demeanour, it's almost alluring. She hears her name being called in that sweet voice and that's what stops Veronica in her tracks as she abandons her ambitious rambling. Cheryl smirks at the raven haired girl as she leaves her to stand by Toni's locker with her, her best friend not very subtly trying to listen in on their conversation. Toni pulls Cheryl's black leather jacket out in a neatly folded manner from her locker and places it in the red heads hands. "I completely forgot I had it sorry, I should've given it back to you last night you must've been freezing walking home I didn't even think I hops you're not mad I-" Toni rambles on nervously until Cheryl cuts her off abruptly. "Toni, honestly it's okay, don't sweat it," She drawls, leaving her hand lingering on the smaller girl's arm for a second longer than it should have. Toni finds herself speechless again, only nodding and flashing Cheryl a smile full of fake confidence before the redhead turns and goes back to Veronica. The pink haired cheerleader watches as they walk away, Cheryl swaying her hips a little more seductively than usual.

"Okay what the hell was that?!" Veronica excitedly exclaims as soon as they're out of ear shot from Toni, Cheryl smirks and laughs at the girls outraged expression of curiosity which is clearly killing her, it's amusing to watch. "Just having some fun Ronnie, don't worry she won't replace you," She jokes, booping Veronica's nose with her index finger as she walks away from her to join their friends in the lounge. The raven haired girl rushes to follow her, desperate to know more about what she just witnessed.

Seeing their friends engaged in a heated debate about a question on a physics test they just sat, Veronica took the opportunity to fire more questions at Cheryl, now that she has her cornered. "Did you hook up with her last night?" She whispers, and the red head rolls her eyes at her bashfulness, never one to beat around the bush, Veronica.

"Of course not Veronica! you know she's not my type. I'm just keeping her on her toes, I guess," The snarky diversion seemed to come out sounding more like a question in Cheryl's mind. "I walked her home last night because it was dark and she was shivering so loud, so I gave her my jacket to stop her from doing it, no biggie," Cheryl shrugged off the stare Veronica was giving her, avoiding further questioning from the raven haired drama queen.

The red head jumped into conversation with Betty, Archie and Kevin so that Veronica had no choice but to drop the subject, but she knew she'd be back at it later. Cheryl didn't understand why she was so interested, she knows that her hook ups are never anything serious and that Cheryl absolutely does not do commitment, ever. Especially when it comes to some girl who is super popular and sweet and so not the type she normally preys on, she's not at all interested in Toni. Never has been, and certainly never will be. So why do her cheeks heat up a little when she catches sight of the girl in question making out aggressively with her boyfriend? Maybe it's because Veronica catches sight of what she's staring at and reminds Cheryl of Reggie's scandalous relations with a member his girlfriends cheer squad.

"Cheating is disgusting, one of the reasons I don't commit is cause I don't wanna be tied down. If I ever did find the right girl, I would never break her heart by making her think she wasn't good enough," The red head finds herself unable to look away from the couple just meters away while she vents to Veronica, bringing her deeper into the enigma that is Toni Topaz. Perhaps that's why she feels her skin tingle uncomfortably at the way Reggie grabs the girls ass as she shoves her tongue down his throat, because he doesn't actually give a fuck about her. And because sweet, innocent Toni is none the wiser. It makes her angry, it makes her want to reveal the boys dirty little secret to everyone, she doesn't want Toni to waste her time on him when he's clearly just using her when he wants to, dropping her when he doesn't. It isn't fair. Cheryl knows that she's hardly the poster child for relationship advice, but she knows that one thing she would never do is cheat if she was in a relationship.

"He is an ass, why does it bother you so much though?" Cheryl should've known Veronica would pry, and she finds herself at a loss for words. Why does it bother her so much? So she just shrugs, not entirely sure how to answer that question. "Toni's just so sweet and fragile, he's gonna break her heart and she's not even gonna see it coming," Her words are quiet, shes still deep in thought about the whole situation. It seems so foreign to her. The feeling of actually caring about someone who isn't a member of her family or a close friend. She really doesn't understand it at all. So she just sits there and sulks at herself, as Veronica watches her in bewildered amusement. She knows her best friend like the back of her hand, and she'd only seen her like this once, about a year ago.

The last two periods Cheryl has are free ones, so she opts to walk home, giving herself time to smoke some weed to try and keep her head out of the scandalous drama that she feels a little too caught up in. She's never been one to get in the middle of gossip, she's often the cause of her fair share of dramatic episodes, sure, but it usually directly involves her, breaking someone's heart, beating some guy up et cetera. She doesn't usually bother with it if it doesn't affect her, so why is this any different? why can't she stop thinking about Toni with that hideously disrespectful football player?

By the time the red head reaches her family home her eyes are a little bleary and her fingertips seem to tingle happily. Alice isn't home from work yet, so it's just her for now. She throws her backpack down once inside and kicks off her black converse, throwing herself onto the living room couch with a dramatic sigh.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket loudly and she groans at the intrusion of the relaxing, still moment she was enjoying. She opts to ignore it for now as she relaxes and lulls herself into a short nap, curled up comfortably among the soft plump cushions. The denim jacket she's sporting over her grey hoodie and black jeans is tossed over the back of the couch haphazardly for now.

When Cheryl wakes up about an hour later, the radio is playing easy listening music in the kitchen and there's fluffy pink throw blanket tucked around her body carefully. She smiles fondly at the gesture and pulls the blanket around herself a little tighter for just a minute, before stretching her arms out above her head and retrieving her phone from the pocket of her forgotten jacket. There are three new message notifications, one from Archie, one from her dealer, Fangs, and the last is from Toni.

Archie: did u go home early or do we need to wait on u after skl?

Fangs: u need more grass this week red?

Toni: Hey we still ok for tonight? at 7?

She replied to her brother and Fangs before pulling herself up from the couch to ask her aunt if it's alright that Toni comes over to work again tonight, having forgotten to confirm with her this morning. Alice is stirring a pot of pasta and humming quietly to herself as she does so, she jumps a little, startled when Cheryl sneaks up on her unannounced. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," the red head couldn't help but laugh, her aunt giving her a playful shove as she moved across the kitchen to get another pot from the cabinet for the stove. "It's fine, I just thought you were still asleep," The blonde woman explained, shaking her head at herself, amused.

"Is it okay if Toni comes over at seven? To work on our essay obviously," She jumped in a little too quickly when her aunt shot her a sly, questioning glance. "Of course that's fine, but isn't seven a little late?" Cheryl was too distracted texting Toni back when her aunt had asked. "Earth to Cheryl?" She waved her free hand in front of her nieces face, laughing when she came around and looked dazed.

"Sorry I was replying to Toni, what did you say?" the red haired girl ran her fingers through her hair with a yawn, still a little sleepy from the high. Alice repeated the question as Cheryl leaned against the counter to support her weight. "Uh yeah, she has cheer practice before she comes over," she explained, opting to take a seat at the oak dining table instead. Alice nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer before she turned down the gas and took a seat directly across from her niece. The red head could tell from her facial expression that she was about to be interrogated by her beloved auntie.

"So...," the older woman began. Cheryl shook her head, an entertained smile on her face, bemused at her aunts failed attempt to be even a little bit subtle. "Toni seems nice," was all she said, obviously wanting Cheryl to continue the conversation, the red head rolled her eyes jokingly at her aunt, she's always been the same. Every time a girls name is even brought up in the same sentence as Cheryl's, she just assumes that they're a thing. "She's not a romantic interest by any means, not even really a friend. She's just a girl I know from my English class, and cause she's head cheerleader," The red head shrugged, highlighting to her aunt that it was nothing. Cheryl never had to come out to Alice, she had always just known that she liked girls and not boys. She remembers when they were eight and she would have sleepovers with Betty, who would gush over a new boy every single time she stayed and Cheryl would just roll her eyes and tell her aunt that said boy was ugly, or something along those lines. Cheryl didn't actually think of the fact that she liked girls herself until she was twelve, and she found herself fascinated by pretty girls in movies that always fell for the mediocre idiotic lead boy in the end. She would scoff and insist that every movie was the same and that she didn't want to watch them anymore. 

Alice had tucked her in and kissed her head that night, as usual. But she held her in her arms a little longer and chose that moment to tell her niece that she could date whoever she wanted, no matter what anybody told her. Cheryl had been taken aback by the comment and she actually found herself feeling a little embarrassed about it, her cheeks heating up any time her aunt mentioned it. It was almost a whole year later when Cheryl actually accepted her true self, and she somehow worked up the courage to tell her brother that she wanted to flirt with girls at school instead of chasing after boys like her cousins did. Archie listened to her rambling, then he just hugged her tight, his smile beaming as he told her he'd always known and he loved her no matter what.

"Head cheerleader huh? better watch yourself, I've heard they can be trouble," ah, if only Alice knew that her sweet, beloved niece was the literal definition of trouble. Of course her cousins and brother often teased her about being a player and having a reputation, and Cheryl sometimes found herself wondering if her aunt just ignored the comments because she didn't actually want to acknowledge how her kids behaved when she wasn't around, or if she was genuinely clueless that Cheryl was known at school for confrontation, getting high and having slept with just about every girl she'd ever set her mind to.

"She's not my type, I can assure you of that," was all she said, her aunt had just raised an eyebrow as she stood again to get back to cooking dinner. Cheryl for once found herself extremely thankful that Archie, Betty and Polly returned from school at that very moment, distracting her aunt from any more prying. Perfect timing.

The three teens noisily entered the preciously quiet house and joined her at the table, Polly and Betty annoying bickering about something ridiculous. Archie was clearly doing his best to ignore the pair of blonds as music blared through his earphones whilst he typed away on his phone.

All through dinner Betty talked about how her and Veronica had decided to audition for the vixens this year, and Alice was less than enthusiastic about her daughters decision. They knew it was because Polly used to be a cheerleader, until she ended up being forced to leave the squad after a scandal involving her and a couple of the bulldogs, something about a public video being posted that was much less than PG. Cheryl of course had completely avoided the video at all costs, not wanting to have to burn her eyes to get rid of the images, she'd heard enough through her classmates gossiping about it at the time.

Alice had been absolutely furious when it had been brought to her attention by another parent, and when the principle found out Polly had been lucky enough to be the only one involved who avoided being expelled, perhaps due to Alice's harsh attitude and persistent harassment of the principle and school board. Somehow the oldest Cooper daughter managed to keep her "perfect" reputation, as if her image had never been tarnished and the whole thing never happened in the first place. Alice had always blamed it on the school and the fact that her daughter was on the cheer squad, forever insisting that the cliche cheerleader was mischievous and deviant, something she didn't want her youngest daughter to become. Cheryl and Betty of course knew that wasn't the case, that the reason Polly got 'caught up' in such a scandal was to get the attention of the popular jocks in her year.

After dinner Cheryl had gone upstairs to flop down on her bed and opened her laptop, deciding to continue binge watching stranger things while she waited for 7pm to roll around. The red head found herself nodding off again and was awoken a while later by Betty shaking her harshly, practically singing her name in her ear. She swatted her cousins hands away with a groan, pulling herself up to glare at her, but she was instead met by the face of the pink haired cheerleader she'd become accustomed to.

"Toni- hi- what- how are you in my room?" Betty let out an amused giggle from the foot of the bed, and Cheryl rolled her eyes with a frown at her cousins obvious intentions to embarrass her in front of the cheerleader. "Betty let me in, I didn't realise you were asleep, sorry," the girl responded sheepishly, eyes downcast at the white flooring. Cheryl quickly pulled herself together, sitting upright and wiping the drool from her cheek, she scooted over and patted the bed beside her for Toni to sit down with her, ever so politely instructing her blonde cousin to fuck off.

"I must've fell asleep, what time is it?" the red head yawned out, searching around for her phone in amongst the tangled sheets. Toni couldn't help but smile at Cheryl's demeanour, relaxed and dishevelled, she seemed so carefree and just a complete contrast from her usual stand off-ish and in control attitude. "It's almost seven thirty, sorry I bumped into Reggie on the way back and- well," the pink haired girl trailed off, and Cheryl couldn't help but screw up her face in disgust at the thought. She eventually managed to locate her phone and confirm that the time was in fact 7.30pm.

"I dunno what you see in that boy," the red head mumbled casually, standing to stretch her exhausted limbs and gathering up her English books. Toni didn't respond straight away, a little taken aback by the comment. Her and Reggie had been together for almost a year, but Cheryl knew that the girl had no idea that Reggie was using her and didn't actually care about her, she wanted her to see that for herself, preferably sooner rather than later.

"Seriously though, you could do so much better," Toni caught her gaze then, looking away when the eye contact began to feel a little too tense. Cheryl liked the hold she seemed to have over the other girl, she liked watching her squirm a little, keeping her on her toes. Toni quickly diverted the conversation to what they were supposed to be focusing on, and within a couple of hours they had typed out another 2,000 words, engaging in lighter conversation, mainly about school.

Ten o'clock rolled around way too fast and Archie knocked on the door and offered to give Toni a ride home and Cheryl was grateful for that, because she couldn't find the energy to walk the cheerleader home again, still feeling groggy from her nap earlier. She waved goodbye to Toni from the door as she and her brother drove off in his blue Chevrolet, until they were out of sight.

She took a shower and got changed into some black pyjama shorts and a red hoodie, going straight to bed and avoiding Betty's attempt at conversation with her, still a little pissed at her for letting Toni in unannounced. But as she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help the fact that her head was filled with images of that radiant smile she seemed to be growing so fond of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you like reading this fic! It encourages me to write more for you guys 💕

Friday came around all too slowly, the week seeming to drag in with minimal fuss. So now Cheryl was sitting at her desk chair in her bed room, trying to keep up with her overly enthusiastic best friend who bared resemblance to the Tasmanian devil at the minute. Just about every piece of clothing the redhead owned was thrown over her and Betty's beds, as Veronica tried to pair outfits together to create the 'perfect' look for the party. 

Cheryl wasn't really bothered about what she wore, it's just a high school party full of drunk, horny teenagers. But she let Veronica have her fun. Betty looked less than amused as Veronica tossed a tight fitted, too short neon pink dress at her, pushing her into the bathroom to try on the third outfit that she'd pushed her into wearing. She then went back to Cheryl's closet rifling through the remaining garments before pulling out a red leather jacket and practically squealing in delight when she had settled on the perfect combination for her best friend to wear.

Cheryl definitely had to admit that the black fitted jeans Veronica had chosen hugged her ass perfectly, and the black lace bodysuit was the ideal complement to the jacket which topped off her aesthetic. Veronica nodded with a smirk in approval of her appearance, dragging Cheryl by the hand back over to the desk chair so that she could apply her makeup carefully.

"Perfect, you look way hot," The dark haired girl announces when she's done, spinning Cheryl around to look in the mirror. Her eye makeup is subtle, nude and brown tones with a flawless line of eyeliner, bronzer compliments her cheekbones and dark red lipstick makes her plump lips pop. She has to confess that Veronica did a great job. 

The dark haired girl is sporting a similar outfit, black ripped skinny jeans, a low cut burgundy silk shirt and black stiletto heels. Cheryl opts for black high top converse instead, she can't stand wearing heels. Betty settles on a light denim skirt and a baby pink strappy top, a white faux fur jacket and white strappy heels to finish it off. Veronica insists that they take an abundance of photos on her phone before they get too drunk, as they always seem to take hideous photos when intoxicated. She seems content after about the hundredth photo taken, and posts the one that she deems to make the trio look the best. 

They started pre drinking at 6pm, now it's almost seven and Cheryl already feels a little tipsy, it's been a while since she's actually drank alcohol, and maybe downing four vodka and cherry cola's before they've even left the house wasn't her best idea. 

She's hanging out of the bedroom window smoking when Jughead and Archie suddenly make an appearance in their bedroom, and Cheryl just about shits herself at the intrusion, thinking it was her aunt. Betty is in fits of hysterical laughter at the redheads reaction, maybe she's had one too many as well. "Betty shut the fuck up, I thought you guys where Aunt Alice," she sighs in exasperation. "Well then you shouldn't be smoking in here, should you?" The blond quips, and is met with a shoe just missing the side of her head, still laughing at her cousin.

"Cheryl behave, i'm not breaking up any fights tonight," Veronica reprimanded her, and Cheryl's mind goes back to the last party they all went to together, where Chuck Clayton was harassing some girl she didn't even know and she had pounced on him, utterly intoxicated and seeing red. Veronica and Archie had been the ones to pry her off of the boy twice her size and walk her home before the police were called on her for assault.

"Asshole deserved it," was all the redhead could say about the matter, throwing the burned out cigarette to the ground below the second story window. "When are we leaving?" Archie asked, diverting his attention from his wreckless sister to his girlfriend who was currently sorting through her purse to make sure she had everything she needed. Veronica always takes the lead when they're making arrangements for, anything, really. Always been the organised one in the group.

"Well we could leave now, or we could hang out here for another half hour, have a couple more drinks and then go?" It would've been a decent suggestion, had the dark haired girl not thrown in the suggestion of playing never have I ever. Cheryl's more than aware that her best friend will use it as a weapon to get the redhead smashed, as Cheryl is more chilled out and open when she's drunk, Veronica just loves to take the opportunity to grill her best friend. The boys are sent off downstairs with the instructions of grabbing shot glasses and spirits, and they return with vodka, rum, tequila and pink gin. Shots are poured and the five teens gather in a circle on the hardwood floor. 

The game starts off innocent, Veronica starting off the mood for the first round by asking who has kissed someone not including their current partners. They all drink to that, of course.

"Never have I ever had a friend with benefits," It's Archie who directs the statement at her, and her mouth falls open in faux shock that her own brother would try and land her in it. Cheryl drinks, surprisingly so does Veronica, quickly explaining it was back when she lived in New York.

"Never have I ever role played," Jughead raises an eyebrow at Betty and they both drink, the remaining three looking between the pair with disgust.

"Never have I ever slept with someone of the same sex," Cheryl looks directly at Veronica as she speaks, lifting a shot of tequila to her lips as her best friend begrudgingly follows her lead. Archie looks like he's in another world when he sees his girlfriend blush. It had been some girl in New York. "Ronnie was once wild before you tamed her Arch," the red haired girl laughed as Veronica slapped her thigh at the sly comment.

"Never have I ever faked an orgasm," Cheryl almost spit out the liquid in her mouth as Betty looked around to see if anyone could relate to it, Jughead looking thoroughly offended at the obvious dig. 

"Never have I ever had a crush on someone at school," Veronica took her turn again, and Cheryl's foggy mind forced her to think about this one. Images of Toni filled her head at the word 'crush' and she felt utterly confused at the intrusion of the girl on her mind. She took a shot of vodka without thinking about it, quickly downing a second and a third, screwing her face up and explaining that she thinks she's gonna need it tonight. Veronica did a little fist pump, she knew she'd get the admission out of her stubborn best friend, even though she hadn't actually confirmed that they were thinking of the same person, she could tell that Cheryl was fighting an internal losing battle with her feelings, and that meant that the pink haired girl was involved somehow, because Cheryl's demeanor always seemed to change when she was brought up in conversation, and earlier this week she just looked a little too uncomfortable watching the girl make out with Reggie.

Archie asked Veronica about it once Cheryl had gone off to pee, but the dark haired girl had just smirked and told him that her lips were sealed, she needed to let the redhead sort out her head and admit her feelings for Toni before she went around spreading the information around. Alice knocked on the door then and offered to drive them to the party, less than happy at the state that her red haired niece was already in as she clumsily stumbled back into the room. Archie and Betty had to promise her that they'd 'look after' Cheryl, like she needed to be watched like some baby. It seemed to content the blond woman at least.

The room was alive with booming music and flashing lights. Sweaty, drunk teens danced and laughed and grinded on each other among the crowd. Veronica and Archie found themselves in the kitchen, in deep conversation with two of Archie's team members. Cheryl had found Marissa, her hook up from last week, and was currently dancing seductively with the attractive blond. Betty was standing beside Jughead, his arm hooked around her waist as he chatted with Sweet Pea, one of his friends from the Southside. Betty's eyes scanned the room trying to keep an eye out for her cousins, they'd both be fine. But she had promised her mom that she'd keep an eye on Cheryl in particular, and if she disappeared to hook up with her flavour of the week then the blond wanted to at least know where she had gone off to so that she could find her later on.

A game of secrets and sins broke out after a couple of hours, and Betty, Jughead, Veronica, Archie and Cheryl had congregated around the group of bulldogs currently sat in a circle staring each other out during the intense game. Cheryl had ditched her fling, the blond girl was way too drunk and Cheryl didn't want to take advantage of her, despite being in a drunken state herself. She watched in amusement as one of the footballers was jokingly accused of having an incestuous relationship with his sister, resulting in a fight breaking out between him and the jock who'd asked the question. 

A few more harmless secrets are revealed before the mood turns sour, and Reggie Mantle is accused of cheating, by none other than the vixens co captain, Cheryl thinks her name is Lauren or something. "Reggie and Emma have been sleeping together for months, and she's been bragging about it behind Toni's back. Well Emma, Reggie, I think it's high time you're both named and shamed publicly," Reggie looks like a deer caught in the headlights, and Emma, the girl in question, ducks away through the crowd, clearly embarrassed or shocked at being called out. 

Cheryl sees Toni shake her head, clearly as she drunkenly stumbles away from the group, Reggie jumping up to follow her, shooting a furious glare at Lauren, the one who caused this mess. Veronica glances over at Cheryl, who feels a lot more sober all of a sudden, and they both slip out of the crowd of surprised teens shouting over each other to follow the couple. The upstairs of the house is much quieter than the other floor, so they're able to locate them quickly from the shouting coming from the main bedroom. The pair find themselves with their ears pressed up against the door, listening intently. Veronica, because she's nosey and Cheryl, because she wants to make sure Toni's okay.

"It's not like that she came onto me!" Cheryl rolls her eyes in disgust that Reggie is actually trying to defend himself. He's clearly been caught red handed. "Just get away from me Reggie," Toni's voice sounds utterly fed up, they can tell by her tone that there are tears, and the slur in her words indicates that she's drunk. Veronica carefully nudges the door open slightly so that they can make sure that everything's okay in there. The couple are standing a foot apart, Toni against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks as she has an unspoken stand off with the much taller boy. He advances towards her again and she slaps him instinctively, the sound echoing loudly off the four walls of the unfamiliar. Cheryl can't help but snigger at the dark haired boys face, he looks utterly shocked and appalled. It's funny until he grabs Toni's wrist and calls her a bitch, and then she kicks him hard in the leg and makes a break for it while he curses and clutches his shin. She trips on the way out the door and finds herself landing in Cheryl's arms, hurriedly pulling herself up and apologising through tears as she tries again to get away.

Reggie storms out after her, a furious look on his face as he sets his eyes on her and she hides herself behind Veronica, looking at the ground to hide her panicked expression. Thinking on her feet, Cheryl approaches him swiftly and squares her shoulders up, cracking her knuckles to make herself appear more intimidating. "Back the fuck off Mantle, unless you want to be beat up by a girl like your good old buddy Chuck was last time," She smirks sarcastically as she finishes speaking, and Reggie breathes out through gritted teeth before he turns to Toni and warns her that she'll regret this. Once he storms back downstairs Cheryl seems to forget about the boy she'd been ready to beat to a pulp less than a minute ago in favour of the drunk and distraught cheerleader who's now leaning mostly against her best friend.

"Cher, a little help?" Veronica struggles to hold Toni up, being around the same height as the pink haired girl and having minimal upper body strength. Cheryl takes a deep breath to compose herself before moving to wrap her arm under the smaller girls, Veronica taking a step back once the red head has a firm hold of her. Toni's totally out of it, they can tell she hasn't been drugged or anything, but she's clearly had much more alcohol than her small frame could handle, and her newfound heartbreak obviously wasn't helping the situation. The pink haired girl leans into Cheryl when she wraps both arms around the girls waist to get a better grip, sobbing into the taller girls lace covered chest.

"Now what?" Cheryl mouths to her best friend, who looks just as clueless as she does. Veronica shrugs, putting on her thinking face and instructing Cheryl to stay there while she runs off in a hurry. Cheryl can't help but feel a little stiff, the girl she barely knows and may or may not find utterly intriguing is now curled into her as if she's known her her entire life, hiccupping through tears as the redhead awkwardly strokes her straightened pink locks, not really knowing how to comfort her. "I'm scared of him," Toni mumbles out when they're left alone, and Cheryl doesn't think that she heard it right, so she asks the shorter girl to repeat herself. 

"Reggie- he- scares me, I dunno what- what he'll do now i've- embarras-sed him," Toni is gasping through sobs, and Cheryl feels anger bubble inside her at whatever Reggie has done to the poor girl to make her feel afraid of him, if he normally behaves anything like what they witnessed a few minutes ago then she can understand why Toni would feel that way. She wants to go and rip the fuckers head off, but she can't do that, so she just wraps her arms around Toni a little tighter to make her feel safe. "You haven't embarrassed him, he did that to himself, he's not gonna do anything to you I can assure you," Her mind is still a little foggy but she's somehow able to get them into a sitting position against the wall, and wonders where the fuck Veronica is. Cheryl lights her last blunt which she's thankful she put into her jacket pocket earlier, knowing this will help reduce the risk of any hangover in the morning, she takes a deep inhale of the stuff as the girl beside her lays her head on her shoulder. Cheryl smiles a little at the warm fuzzy feeling that she isn't too familiar with.

"You want some?" She asks tentatively, holding the blunt between her shaky fingers as she holds it out to Toni. The pink haired girl looks like she's about to reject the offer but then she nods wearily and Cheryl holds it up to her plump lips. Toni coughs on the first inhale but after the third she manages to hold her breath for a few seconds before she blows out the smoke, giggling half heartedly when Cheryl praises her for being able to hold it.

"Mantle's an ass, he doesn't deserve you T," Cheryl doesn't know why she gives the cheerleader a nickname on the spot like that, but she knows that the combination of the alcohol and drugs are making her feel a lot more confident around the girl who's been driving her insane. Toni smiles a little at the comment, thanking the red head. She leans against her again whilst Cheryl continues to smoke. They sit there in total content before Veronica returns, Archie and Betty in tow. Betty's clearly just as drunk as the rest of them now as she giggles as she trips on the last step, crawling the rest of the way to her cousin and the pink haired girl on the floor. "Betty what the fuck? You were fine ten minutes ago," the redhead is in disbelief at her cousins non existent ability to hold her drink. Betty shrugs and takes a draw from the blunt that Cheryl's still holding. She then passes it to her brother who puts out his hand, takes a draw and then throws the end into the toilet to the right of them.

"I've called aunt Alice, she's gonna come pick us up, Jughead's gone home already," Archie informs her, and Cheryl reprimands him for calling her at this late hour. Her phone shows that it's already 2am, but Archie insists that Alice wanted to come pick them up anyway to make sure they got home safely, and he wasn't gonna have them hang around until Cheryl decided to cause a scene and fight Reggie, of which he was absolutely certain that his destructive sister would do.

"When did I become the responsible sober one here?" Veronica voices exasperatedly, as her and Archie pulled Cheryl and Toni up from the floor. Cheryl's hand found the pink haired girls smaller one as she seemed to be able to at least stand on her own now, only because she needed the comfort right now. Archie texted Alice who informed him that she was waiting outside. Cheryl couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the prospect of her aunt seeing her drunk, and high, but she was used to covering that one up. She knew that they were drinking, she wasn't an idiot who expected her kids to go to a party and come home sober, so they weren't going behind her back or anything.

They had to squeeze into the backseat due to there being one too many of them, Archie sat in the front as he was the most sober and the biggest, whilst the four girls piled into the back, Veronica insisting that Toni would just have to sit on Cheryl's lap. "Veronica honey are you staying? or should I drop you off at home?" Alice glanced at the dark haired girl in the mirror. "I'll stay if that's okay with you Mrs. Cooper, I wouldn't want you going out of your way to take me home," Veronica is such a kiss up, Cheryl thinks, always trying to suck up her aunt's ass to keep herself in the good books. The redhead doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing that her aunt insists that Toni stays the night as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for me to upload this one, i’ve been super busy lately but will be updating more often again as soon as i can. Hope you enjoy :)

Archie and Veronica head upstairs without even saying goodnight to anyone, not that any of the group really bother. Betty's half asleep as she throws herself down on the couch, and Cheryl can't really concentrate on anything else other than the pink haired girl who's drunkenly swaying in the doorway of the house as she tries to steady herself as best she can. It would be funny if the red head didn't feel as though her skin was burning from being so close to the smaller girl in the car, and at the thought of waking up in the morning to that face she was so fascinated by.

Toni probably wouldn't even remember much of what went down tonight, but Cheryl certainly would. She wanted to ask her more on the situation with Reggie, about what she said about being afraid of him. She knew that Reggie would be furious that Cheryl had stood up to him during his argument with Toni, but the red head wouldn't back down anyway, it wouldn't be the first time she's gotten into a fist fight with one of Riverdale High's football team members, and even then it's been for much lesser reasons.

Cheryl snapped out of her thoughts when Toni tripped and almost fell face first into the wall, the red head reached her arms out before that could happen and managed to catch the girl as she let out a little squeal. "Dammit Toni how much did you drink?" She carefully balanced the smaller girl upright again, making sure she was almost steady before taking a step back, but the cheerleader seemed to lean towards her even as she tried to put space between them. Cheryl looked over at the living room doorway and then to the stairs to make sure Betty or Veronica weren't loitering around them, the latter forever being nosey and prying into everyone's business which Cheryl certainly didn't need right now. When she caught no sight of her blonde cousin or her overly curious best friend, the red head moved so that she was standing behind Toni, her arms on each of the shorter girls hips to steady her.

Cheryl almost let the girl fall when her fingertips accidentally brushed over soft skin where the cheerleaders top had ridden up and an involuntary whimper escaped her lips. The redhead could feel her palms getting a little sweaty at the reaction, and my god she really should've hooked up with that blonde from earlier who's name she couldn't remember right now. Toni didn't even blush- but Cheryl swore the girls skin was on fire at the little sound that she made, or maybe it was her own body temperature rising. Taking a deep breath she managed to actually guide Toni up the stairs, trying to focus on counting the steps as they took each one slowly, and not on the way that the cheerleader was practically flush against her chest as they moved together.

Cheryl is relieved when they make it into her and Betty's room, the former still knocked out on the couch from earlier. There's something about her not being here that makes Cheryl feel deviant, as though she's taking advantage of Toni even though she isn't planning on making a move on her, it's just the way that the girl seems to turn her on with just a look. Cheryl truly doesn't understand it, usually she's the one who flirts and flatters her way into any girls pants, but Toni in particular seems to have her by the throat, and the worst part is that Cheryl knows the girl isn't even trying to seduce her.

The redhead practically throws Toni down on the bed, apologising when the girl lands with a gentle thump on the soft mattress, wincing a little as her already pounding head is jostled by the action. Cheryl pulled out a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top for herself, before rummaging around the drawer for something comfortable that would fit Toni's smaller frame. She settled on an oversized white tee and some tight black pyjama shorts, they would just have to do.

Cheryl gently pulls Toni into a sitting position perched on the end of her bed, the pink haired girl seeming to come around a little more as the intimidating girl she barely knows tries her best to maneuver her. The smaller girl eventually manages to stand on shaky legs, and she's not so sure that it's the alcohol that's at fault anymore. "Turn around," Cheryl blatantly instructs, and Toni manages to do so somehow, and Cheryl's very thankful for that, because when she unzips the cheerleaders tight fitted top, she isn't wearing a bra- and the taller girl is so shocked that she is physically knocked back, breath catching in her throat. She somehow is able to play it off as a random cough. 

The mesh fitted garment is pulled over Toni's head quickly, and the redhead replaces it with the large tshirt before she can stare at the girls bare back for another second, the white cotton providing a safe barrier between their skins. The shirt is way too big, and Cheryl almost cooes out loud at how adorable Toni looks wearing the oversized garment that stops mid thigh. A stark contrast to the emotions she was feeling towards her classmate just moments ago. She hands her the shorts and the pink haired girl thankfully manages to snap herself out of her dazed state to step out of her jeans and put them on instead. 

Once she's done she looks up at Cheryl through her thick, damp eyelashes, her eyes bloodshot from a combination of crying and the small amount of weed that she'd smoked. Cheryl didn't notice the tears until now, but the hurt and nervous expression on Toni's face tugs at her heartstrings for sure.

The redhead flashes her a small, pitiful smile, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder for a moment before she steps over to her desk to retrieve a pack of makeup wipes. She rubs at her own face, making sure to get every streak of mascara and every trace of bold red lipstick and it's smudges before taking a fresh one and turning back to Toni. 

"Sit down," she guides the smaller girl to take a seat on the edge of the bed again, and delicately begins wiping the tear tracks from her cheeks and the smudged mascara from around her big brown eyes. She hadn't realised how beautiful they truly were until this very moment, when she's looking at her so vulnerably and it's just the two of them, no social pressure and no nosey friends around to winess the private moment. 

Once Cheryl is satisfied that the pink haired girls skin is thoroughly cleansed, she tossed the wipe into the trash can, internally cheering when it landed straight inside on the first try.

Betty interrupts then with a gentle knock on the bedroom door, and Cheryl is almost disappointed that she had to intrude. But it is her room too, she supposes. "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, so Toni can have my bed if you want," The blonde whispers as she peaks her head in the door to address the pair, giving the pink haired girl a small smile. 

Cheryl thanks her before she dips her head out and they hear her footsteps going back downstairs. The redhead can't help bit feel her heart sink a little, although she doesn't want to get close to Toni and she doesn't want to end up involved with the girl, she knows she's already in too deep, simply from the events of tonight and how they'd gotten more comfortable with each other over the course of their English project. 

"You okay with sleeping in Betty's bed?" Cheryl asks soothingly, tucking a strand of loose pink hair behind Toni's ear. She fails to hide a shiver as the redheads nails gently scrape against her scalp, and Cheryl almost feels cocky again at her reaction, almost. There's another lingering moment before the redhead gives herself a shake and moves across the room to remove the decorative pillows from her cousins bed, pulling the sheets back and motioning for Toni to come over and lay down. 

Cheryl turns off the light and settles in her own bed by herself, about to fall asleep when she hears that same sniffling she'd heard throughout the car ride home. Toni's drunken state mixed with her anxiety and the events of the night weighing heavily on her were clearly wearing her down, and Cheryl knows that she needs comfort right now. Throwing her head back with a sigh, she flicks on the lamp on her nightstand and sits up. Toni goes silent when she realises that she's unsettled the redhead, but then Cheryl's at her side and Toni finds herself breaking down once again.

The redhead doesn't really know what to do, but if it was Veronica who was breaking her own heart crying infront of her best friend she knows that she would give her a hug, so she does exactly that, pulling Toni into her arms and soothing her softly, fingers finding her hair once again, gently running across her scalp. The pink haired girls arms wrap around her waist and Cheryl feels like her body is burning once again. 

God what is it about this girl thats so intoxicating? 

They stay like that for five whole minutes, until Toni's breaths even out and she's lulled gently into a slumber. Cheryl lays her back down on the soft pillows as slowly and carefully as possible not to disturb her sleep, but it didn't work because Toni's eyes open again and she seems to gravitate back towards the comforting touch.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed?" Cheryl asks with a little humour in her tone, and Toni just nods nervously, twirling her fingers as she looks down at them. "If that's okay- I don't want to intrude or anythi-." Cheryl cuts her off with a shake of her head, and just takes her hands in her own to guide her over and into the warm bed on the opposite side of the room.

The redhead guides Toni to lay down on the soft mattress and made sure she was comfortable before turning off the lamp once again and joining the cheerleader in her bed. She tried to keep herself as far away as she could, leaving as much space in between them as possible, but as she closed her eyes she could hear the pink haired girl sniffle once again. She hoped it was a one off and that she'd just go to sleep, but then a very quiet sob escaped, and Cheryl knew she couldn't just ignore the girls obvious emotional pain if she tried. 

The redhead scooted over a little, reaching out her hand to find Toni's, who seemed to calm at the physical contact, even if it was just a hand hold. Still feeling the vodka and tequila running through her, Cheryl felt a little more bold tonight. She reached her free hand up to brush away the smaller girl's newly formed tears, and let her fingertips linger a little longer than they should have before she places her hand down just inches from the smaller girls head. 

Cheryl knew the reason she was melting for the pink haired girl- it's because she's so shaken up and broken in this very moment, and Cheryl spent a large chunk of her life being shaken up and broken with no one to turn to except her older brother who was in the same position she was. So she doesn't want Toni to suffer alone, especially with the knowledge that she lives alone with her dad and that he isn't even there too often, something Toni had confided in the redhead during one of their study sessions. 

Sunlight is peaking through the curtains before Cheryl can sleep, the pink haired girl laying so close to her already in a peaceful slumber, her lips slightly parted in her relaxed state. The taller girls mind is racing though, she just can't seem to shut off with the thoughts of her feelings towards her newly formed acquaintance running around her head. She feels a mix of emotions all flooding her at once, it's almost too much to bear, especially with the weed and alcohol thrown in there as well. 

She feels rage and adrenaline still coursing after her encounter with Reggie at the party, at the way he'd spat out aggressive words at Toni who's half his size, trying to intimidate her and make her feel like he had power over her actions. 

She feels confusion at how everything had happened so quickly and somehow they're in this position now when just an hour ago she was about to fight Mantle with her bare hands. 

But most importantly she feels something new, something almost foreign to her, she's not sure what it is, there's just something about the way her heart flutters when she looks at Toni and how she has the overwhelming urge to reach out and hold the smaller girl, to make her feel safe, protect her. 

Her eyes eventually start feeling heavy as her mind continues to race at a hundred miles per minute, eventually drifting off to the comforting soft snores coming from her left, and maybe it isn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter @chonicarrington for updates


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! i’m so sorry it’s taken so long for me to update i had major writers block!! 
> 
> TW// DETAILED ACCOUNT OF DOMESTIC ABUSE

Toni's stirs awake with an absolutely pounding headache, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her fists hard against them to keep the blinding light out. The room she's in is mostly dark, but the sunlight peaking through the curtains is enough to encourage her to keep her throbbing eyes shielded from it.

There's a groan from beside her and Toni freezes, because it definitely isn't Reggie's groan and she's definitely not in her own bedroom, she stays still as the events of last night quickly come flooding back to her. 

Everything from Lauren calling out Reggie for cheating, humiliating her in front of everyone, to Reggie cornering her and trying to get his hands on her after she made him mad, to sharing a blunt with Cheryl Blossom after she stood up to her good for nothing ex boyfriend before he could cause any harm to the smaller girl. 

And then she remembers that she's in said redheads bedroom, and she's in her bed, with her. She's in bed with Cheryl Blossom, who's so close that you she can feel her breath on the back of her neck. 

She doesn't make a move until she feels the taller girl sit up, her weight shifting as she moves to get out of bed. There's a yawn before Toni makes out the sound of her standing up and soon she hears the door open and close, and the pink haired girl is left alone in the room. 

Toni wants to get up too so that she can sort herself out and go home, but the thought of having to move makes her want to cry from the pain in her head and the churning feeling in her stomach, more than likely caused by the sheer amount alcohol that she drank last night. The cheerleader buries her face in the soft pillow, figuring she can pretend she's asleep for a little longer and then she won't be in Cheryl's way. 

Cheryl wakes up feeling alright, surprisingly. She'd expected that she would be hangover free due to the amount of weed she smoked over the course of the night, but sometimes her trick doesn't quite work. 

Toni's still there beside her, back facing her in her sleep, so Cheryl doesn't disturb her, and gets up as quietly as possible to go to pee. She tiptoes across the room and closes the door gently, closing the curtains a little more while she's up, so that the room is a bit darker for Toni when she wakes up. 

After using the bathroom she goes straight to the kitchen to get some water for them both, and grabs a pack of paracetamol just incase. Betty's still asleep on the couch and her aunt is sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee, but she doesn't say anything to Cheryl, just gives her a small smile as she tiptoes through the living room so she doesn't wake the blond. 

When Cheryl got back into her room she was surprised to find the pink haired girl sitting up in the bed, tangled in the sheets with her head in her hands, elbows resting on her knees. Toni didn't look up until she felt the bed shift beside her again, wincing as her head ached when she jumped in surprise. Cheryl couldn't help but smile at the smaller girls reaction, why is everything she does so god damn cute?

"Here's some painkillers," the redhead whispered, slipping two into the girls smaller hand followed by a bottle of water. Toni thanked her and greatfully took the pills with a small sip of the water, careful not to disturb her already upset stomach. 

"I'll get out of your hair soon," Toni's quiet tone sounded almost embarrassed, her voice was croaky from all the crying and she couldn't look up at Cheryl when she spoke, eyes remaining trained on the plush comforter. 

The red haired taller girl shook her head, brushing a loose strand of hair behind Toni's ear. Toni almost flinched away from the physical contact, but she managed to compose herself so that Cheryl didn't retract.

"No it's okay, you should wait til you're feeling one hundred percent before you go home to your dad," Cheryl blushed after making the comment, realising that she might sound like she was desperate for Toni to stay. There were some questions she had for the girl though, her curiosity drawn from the sudden feeling of protectiveness and responsibility after what she witnessed last night at the party. 

"Toni- last night you said- you were afraid of Reggie," Toni looked down, clearly regretting having said that out loud to someone she hasn't even known that long. 

Reggie and Toni have been together for just over a year, to everyone else they seemed happy enough, a young teen couple in love. It was true in sort, they were in love, but in the time they'd been together Reggie had done some horrible things to her, but he always apologised and he felt bad whenever he had calmed down or sobered up. 

She knew enough about domestic abuse and abusive relationships to know that staying with him and forgiving him time and time again wasn't right. But she always ended up standing by him, because despite the way he treated her she knew that he loved her. 

But now someone had witnessed the way he spoke to her in private, the way he tried to control her, and that made it all the more complicated. Cheryl had been there last night and from the way she had threatened Reggie, Toni gathered that the red head had witnessed more than she wanted her to. 

Maybe telling someone about the full extent of their toxic relationship would help, she hoped that Cheryl would have her back should he ever try anything again now that they were broken up. But then again Cheryl's brother was his best frie- "Hey," the redhead snapped her out of her spiralling train of thought.

"Don't overthink, you'll end up working yourself up," she spoke so softly and made Toni feel so at ease, the smaller girl could feel her shoulders physically loosen up at her words. She took a deep slow breath, trying to work up the courage to openly speak about the things her now ex boyfriend had put her through.

"Cheryl- can I- trust you?" The pink haired girl turned around to fully face her, legs crossed as she played with her fingers, feeling insecure and awkward. Cheryl noticed and placed her hand over both of Toni's smaller ones, looking at her with a genuine friendly smile. 

"Of course you can Toni," Toni felt her eyes watering already at how soft and sweet Cheryl was being towards her, the girl was usually so cold and stand off-ish with everyone, it made her feel tingly. 

"Basically, when we started dating things were fine. Then when we had our first argument things took a dark turn, he would always shout at me and get right in my face, and then it got physical-," Cheryl felt her jaw clench at Toni's words. She should've beat Reggie up when she had the chance. But there will be other opportunities, she guesses. 

"The first time he laid a hand on me he slapped me across the face, and he apologised straight away, he was actually crying because he felt so guilty. He promised it wouldn't happen again and he was so overly nice to me for weeks after it, but then he got mad at me because I was spending too much time with my friends and we got into a fight and he pinned me against the wall and grabbed me by the throat." Toni had tears running down her cheeks at this point, and Cheryl could feel her own throat swell at the thought, and her fists clench a little tighter by her sides.

"From then on I was too afraid to stand up to him, whenever there was some kind of argument or disagreement I would always bite my tongue or just agree with him, the worst he ever hurt me I was off school for a week because I was in so much pain, and I had a massive bruise over my ribs, it hurt like hell," Her breathing was starting to get a little shaky, so Cheryl handed her the bottle of water from beside her on the nightstand. 

"Take some deep breaths, you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with it," The taller girl rubbed the pink haired cheerleaders shoulder gently, encouraging her to drink some of the water.

"He was probably going to hit me last night, I managed to get away from him but he would've caught me if you hadn't been there- Thank you for that," She sniffled and wiped at her tears with her hands, trying to stop them from falling but it was useless. She'd never opened up to anyone like this or spoke about it out loud, and her emotions felt completely overwhelming. 

"I'm so sorry Toni, you didn't deserve any of what he put you through. He won't hurt you again, i'll make sure of it. I'll even talk to Archie about it if you're okay with it," There's a beat of still silence before Toni's eyes meet Cheryl's again, and she gives her a grateful smile, wiping the last of her tears away.

"Thank you, really, I don't know what I would've done at the party if you hadn't been there, I was too drunk to get help or anything," Cheryl felt her stomach drop at the thought, god knows what would've happened, after all Toni's divulged to her today she's glad she was there too. 

She'd make sure Reggie was put in his place another time, right now she just needed to be there for Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!! follow my twitter @chonicarrington for updates


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update!! I promise the next chap won't take as long 💕 follow my twitter @chonicarrington for further updates :)

Monday morning rolls around all too quickly, and Cheryl is actually up before her alarm for once. She's anxious to get to school early today, only because she'd made a promise to Toni, that she would make sure to be at school before her to male sure that Reggie wouldn't try anything. And she was going to stick to that promise no matter what. The redhead just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would go down at school today, and she could feel her anxiety level rising as it got closer and closer to 8am.

She had told Archie what happened yesterday, Veronica having already given him the brief rundown of events which had occurred after the party on Friday. Reggie was Archie's best friend, and had been since they were ten. But Cheryl knew that Archie would always believe his sister over anyone, and having seen how angry and upset the situation made her had been enough evidence for him to back her up.

Cheryl had requested that Archie didn't say anything to Reggie about it, but to make sure that he didn't cause any trouble for his ex girlfriend. Archie hadn't liked the idea at first, he didn't want to have to act like he was cool with Reggie knowing what he now knew, but he would do it since his sister asked him to and because she obviously had a plan for the boy.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Archie poked his head around the opened bathroom door to see Cheryl combing her straightened red locks. She met his eyes in the mirror and nodded, asking him to give her a minute to finish putting on some makeup. She applied some black mascara and filled in her brows quickly before grabbing her backpack and heading to meet Archie in the kitchen.

Betty was sitting at the table finishing up some last minute English homework, whilst Archie begged her to hurry up because they had to go. Alice looked confused as she sipped on a cup of coffee, standing by the kitchen door.

"Why are you so anxious to get to school? It's only seven thirty, you never leave this early," Their aunt asked dubiously. Cheryl turned to Archie like a deer caught in the headlights, it probably wasn't a big deal anyway. But there's no way in hell that Cheryl would tell her aunt she's going to school early to look out for a girl, let alone a girl who stayed at her house over the weekend.

"Uhhh- I have a football thing, and I'm taking Cheryl with me because she has to talk to her algebra teacher about a test," Archie lied flawlessly, and his sister was actually impressed at her normally goody two shoes brothers ability to make up an excuse on the spot. Alice hummed a suspecting sound as she eyed her niece and nephew, but didn't pry any further.

They said their goodbyes as the pair made their way to Archie's car. The ride there was silent, none of them having anything much to say, though Archie could feel the tension that seemed to be radiating from his little sister. Cheryl texted Toni on the way there to ask where she was and if everything was alright. The pink haired girl replied fast, telling Cheryl that she was walking to school now and probably would be about five minutes.

By the time the pair arrived Toni wasn't there yet, she told Cheryl she was a few blocks away, so the redhead opted to stand at the schools front entrance to wait for her newly acquired friend. She groaned internally when she spotted Reggie with some of the bulldogs at the other end of the hallway, tossing a football around and laughing obnoxiously at some shitty joke. She couldn't help but roll her eyes dramatically, god she hates that boy.

As soon as Toni arrives at school in her vixens uniform, Cheryl makes quick work of trying to steer her away from where they could see her ex boyfriend. She lead her towards the student lounge, barely acknowledging Archie as he came to meet them once he was done talking with Jack, one of his friends on the team.

"God I really don't wanna be here," the pink haired cheerleader moaned, rubbing her face as she tried to hide the worried look in her eyes. "You can't let your grades slip over some boy Toni, you have to be here. Remember what I told you, he won't try anything," Cheryl tried her best to reassure the smaller girl, but in truth she wasn't sure what Reggie was capable of, or if he'd even try to come after her. 

It really wasn't fair of him to try and exact revenge on his ex, he was the one who was wrongly abusing her throughout their relationship, and he was the one who cheated on her ending said toxic relationship.

Cheryl sat beside Toni on the couch in the student lounge, Archie taking his place on the chair opposite. Toni didn't usually sit with Cheryl and her friends, but today she didn't want to bump into any of Reggie's friends or any of the cheer squad, sure they were her friends but none of them had been there for her on Friday when she needed them, and so she was going to stand her ground. She didn't feel comfortable with the fact that they'd most likely be on Emma's side. It made her anxiety levels rise more and more to think about it. 

Cheryl could very clearly see Reggie once again from the corner of her eye, he was leaning against the doorframe talking to his friends on the team. Archie must've seen him too, because he began talking to Toni intently about a biology test he had coming up, and Toni's just too nice to say she isn't interested in what he's talking about. Cheryl turns her head when she knows Toni is distracted, Reggie catches her eye and he sends her a sly smirk.

Cheryl can't help but think about how badly she'd love to wipe that fucking smirk off his stupidly annoying face. But all she can do is shoot him a death glare, and she relishes in the fact that he squirms a little before turning and leaving the room. Perfect.

Betty, Veronica and Jughead join them just before eight, and Cheryl notices the way that Betty watches her intently, almost as if she suspects that her cousin is up to something.

The bell ringing breaks the redhead out of her thoughts, and Toni turns to her looking rather apprehensive. "C'mon, let's get to PE ladies," Veronica insists as she gets up and smooths out her skirt, reaching out a hand for her best friend to take. Cheryl takes the black haired girls hand and allows her to help her up, but quickly drops her hand to turn to Toni, making sure she's following them to class.

After the little silent stand off with Reggie and there being no sight of Emma so far, Cheryl had hoped that she was worried for no reason. And that maybe this day would pass without any drama.

That hopeful little thought was almost immediately proven untrue when Emma decided to make it very obvious she was talking shit about Toni to the rest of the cheer squad. Cheryl tried her best to ignore them and pretend they weren't getting to her ot Toni, but she could see Toni get more tense every time she heard her name fall from the dark haired girls lips, after all, these girls are supposed to be her friends, and she is the captain of the squad.

The pink haired girl made eye contact with Cheryl when they'd both finished getting dressed for gym class, her brown orbs were clearly filled with tears. The look of sheer devastation and humiliation made Cheryl feel anger rise, and before she knew it she was storming over to Emma as the other bimbos scarpered away from the redhead.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She seethed through her pearly white teeth, Emma looked a little taken aback at first, but then she smirked and crossed her arms, taking a bold step closer to Cheryl. The redhead squared her shoulders and stood tall, trying to convey to the other girl that she shouldn't even try to argue against her, because she was certain to lose.

"Me? Why last time I checked, my name was Emma Danson, i'm a student at Riverdale High, and i'm co captain of the vixens. Oh, and i'm the new girlfriend of Reggie Mantle," her last world were spat at Toni, who seemed less upset and more angry now. Cheryl took another step forward before being she felt herself being swiftly grabbed around the waist and dragged back, she fought against Veronica's surprisingly strong grip but it was useless, she knew she shouldn't actually hurt the girl anyway, she was no match for Cheryl and she knew she'd end up in trouble. 

Emma let out a loud obnoxious laugh, whipping around to be praised by the group of cheerleaders still cowering behind her. Cheryl was ready to bark some cruel comment at the dark haired girls back, but before she could even open her mouth there was a sudden commotion erupting as Toni lunged for her ex friend, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her to the floor.

Veronica, Cheryl and Betty all stood completely dumbfounded, unable to actually do anything due to the shock. Toni continued to thrash Emma's head around by her hair, landing punch after punch on the dark haired girls no longer smug face. The taller girl could only scream and yelp in pain and surprise as the pink haired girl attacked her, letting out all her frustration on her.

"You fucking bitch!" Cheryl hadn't heard Toni swear before, but she wasn't afraid to admit that she was secretly very turned on by the smaller girl right now, the rage on her face mixed with the curse words that left her lips caused a burning want inside the redhead.

"Cheryl stop her!" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Veronica's voice, and she was suddenly very aware of the fresh blood on Toni's knuckles and the way Emma wasn't fighting back anymore. 

Cheryl quickly leaped forward and grabbed Toni around the waist, lifting her off of the taller girl on the floor and pulling her in towards her. Toni fought against her hard, throwing her elbows back into Cheryl's ribs as she screamed out in a fit of rage.

"Let me go!" The pink haired girl cried out, tears running freely down her cheeks as she sobbed and continued to try and lunge for the now unconscious girl on the floor. "Cheryl get her out of here," Betty's voice sounded so far away, but her hand was on Cheryl's shoulder so she knew that the blonde must've been closer than she thought.

The redhead wrapped her arms tighter around Toni and made a beeline for the door. The hallway was empty but Cheryl wanted to get Toni somewhere private so that she could calm her down. She spotted the girls bathroom just across the hall and still holding Toni close to her, she practically dragged her towards it.

As soon as the door was closed Cheryl released her tight grip on the smaller girl. who immediately fell to the floor on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably as she struggled to control her breathing. Cheryl's heart broke at the sight, and she quickly got to the floor in front of Toni, holding the girls face in her hands.

"Toni, hey, it's just me, look at me," Their eyes met for a second and Toni practically threw herself at the taller girl. Cheryl grunted as the pink haired girls body collided with hers, her sobs continuing as she clutched at the white gym shirt Cheryl was wearing. 

The redhead wrapped her arms around Toni's shaking body, running her fingers through her hair as she shushed her soothingly. After a few minutes her sobs had died down to whimpers, but her breathing was still unsteady and faster than normal.

Cheryl pulled back, keeping her at arms length so that they could discuss what happened.

"I- I don't know- what happened cheryl! I- I j-just lost it. Oh my god, Cheryl i-is she gonna be o-okay? what if she's really h-hurt," The cheerleaders breaths got shorter and more erratic as she rambled, panic reaching her tear filled eyes once again.

"Toni, Toni hey listen to me," Cheryl grabbed her face again to get her attention, forcing Toni to look into her eyes. "She deserved what you did, and I started it. Not you. This isn't your fault okay? I don't know how she is but you need to calm down alright? i'm here with you and it's gonna be okay," Toni nodded as she tried to steady her breathing, tears still spilling down her cheeks.

Cheryl removed one of her hands from Toni's face, using her thumb to wipe away the tears that had fallen. The smaller girls breath caught in her throat as she gazed into the brown orbs looking back at her with so much concern. There was a beat of still, peaceful silence for a minute. Just the two of them in their own little world, with no worries for that one moment.

Cheryl suddenly began to lean in closer, so close that Toni could feel the redheads soft breath on her lips. Their lips were inches apart, painfully close to touching, when a voice broke through the still moment.

"Antoinette Topaz to the principal's office, immediately," and just like that, all hell seemed to break loose again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry for disappearing for months. I've been so busy and had so much happen since I last updated that this is me just getting a chance to do it now. Thank you guys for being so patient and understanding!! I psomise I'll be updating more regularly! I'm going to go start working on the next chapter right now so you shouldn't have to wait so long! As always, reviews are more than welcome! I love hearing your thoughts on my writing and I like seeing what you guys think should or will happen next! :D

Cheryl jumped back with a start at the interruption. She could only stare at Toni with her mouth ajar as she realised what had just almost happened. Toni didn't seem to take note of the instruction, until a booming voice from the PA system came again, more forcible this time around. Cheryl watched as the smaller teens eyes widened in panic.

"What am I gonna do? I- I can't get in trouble. My dad- he'll be so mad at me- oh god," Cheryl pulled herself together for the sake of the pink haired girl who was becoming more and more distressed the longer Cheryl just stood there and stared at her blankly. Her little slip up almost kiss could wait to be over analysed later, right now she needed to be there for Toni. She placed her hands gently but firm on the girls upper arms, holding her in place to make sure she was paying attention.

"Listen, okay? He's just gotta pull you out as protocol, he doesn't know what happened and he doesn't need the whole story right now. Let's just go and get it over with" Cheryl instructed, her heart sinking at Toni's once again tear-filled brown orbs and the obvious sound of her breath catching in her throat as she worked herself up into a panic again.

"Toni! come on, you're okay. The longer we stay in here the worse it's gonna get, i'll come with you okay? Just calm down I promise it's gonna be okay," The redhead spoke quietly, trying her very best to soothe the smaller girl. Toni seemed to relax a little at the thought that Cheryl would be with her, and it may or may not have made the redheads heart skip a beat at how adorable the other girl was without even trying.

Without another word, Cheryl grabbed Toni's hand in her own, and they exited the school bathroom into the quiet, empty hallway. The smaller girl scrambled to wipe away the remaining tears from her eyes as she was practically forced out the door, and the redhead gripped her hand a little tighter as a small gesture of comfort. Toni couldn't help but smile despite the situation, there was just something about Cheryl that made her feel secure, as though nothing bad could happen as long as she was there.

Principle Rowlins was already standing outside his office door waiting for Toni as the pair approached. The girl in question visibly tensed at the bigger man, who stood tall with an angry, stern glare on his face, it was obvious he was trying to intimidate them, and even Cheryl had to admit that she felt the need to avert her eyes to the floor for a second to prepare for his wrath.

"I didn't ask you to bring a friend, Miss Topaz." His voice was surprisingly calm considering his furious demeanour. Toni gulped and reluctantly loosened the grip she had on Cheryl, keeping her eyes downcast as she readied herself to be separated from the redhead.

"With all do respect, Principle Rowlins," Toni gasped as Cheryl firmly took hold of her hand again, stepping even closer to the pink haired girls side than before. "I'm sure you can see that Toni is visibly shaken up. I don't think it would be in her best interest to be made feel worse than she already does. I also happen to be aware that a student has the right to have someone with them for moral support when they're called to any kind of meeting," The redhead declared, not missing a beat as she stood fearlessly in-front of the man.

Principle Rowlins rolled his eyes dramatically and scoffed at the pair, but nonetheless he opened the large oak door to his office and gestured to both girls to enter regardlessly.

"Alright Miss Topaz," The pink haired girl visibly flinched when the principles voice broke through the silence in the office, as he took his place at the chair behind his desk, directly across from where she and Cheryl were seated. 

"Now I haven't heard the whole story just yet, only that I have a student who is unconscious and bleeding on the floor of the girls locker room, and that you had something to do with that," Toni refused to look at him, her eyes cast towards the floor, as though if she didn't look then it wasn't happening. "I'm not going to hear your side of this confrontation today, when Miss Danson has recovered accordingly then we will have a formal meeting with her parents and yours. That way you both get equal opportunity to tell us what happened without missing any details. I have to contact the Dansons beforehand to see if they wish to press charges since Emma was the one who was assaulted." He wrote something down on the incident form in-front of him, before diverting his glare towards Cheryl.

"Did you witness this disturbance, Miss Blossom?" Cheryl nodded nonchalantly, agreeing to give a statement later this week detailing the events that had just occurred. “I have to take statements from other students as well later on in the week once things settle down. For now I have to contact your parents, Antoinette, and you'll have to stay here whilst I get some required paperwork. Miss Blossom you can stay for ten minutes and then you have to go back to class," Rowlins instructed, gathering both Toni and Emma's student files from the filing cabinet in the corner.

He left the room without another word and Toni broke down in tears. "My dads gonna be so mad, Cheryl what if I get expelled? or what about Reggie? God I didn't even think about Reggie what if he comes after me for what I did to Emma? What if- hmmph" Toni was abruptly cut off by a pair of plump soft lips pressing hard against her own.

Toni felt her whole body tingle as Cheryl pulled her closer, tenderly moving their lips together. She was shocked, but she couldn't deny the electricity she felt at the smallest touch from Cheryl's lips- amplified by the anticipation of their almost-kiss which had happened not even twenty minutes before. The pink haired girl let out a surprised gasp when she felt Cheryl nibble on her bottom lip, before the taller girl's tongue slipped into her own mouth, a soft hand caressing her face, adding to the intensity of the moment. Toni's face felt like it was burning under Cheryl's touch, and suddenly just as quickly as she had leaned in- she pulled away. 

Cheryl put about an inch between them, abd she just stared into Toni's brown eyes in shock for a minute before sle briskly jumped back and practically ran out of the office. 

Toni stared after her, completely dumbfounded and confused. Had Cheryl not wanted to kiss her? Did she just do it to stop her from getting worked up again? Toni's heart was racing along with her mind, ever since her and Cheryl had gotten closer she's been having these feelings- feelings towards the redhead. But did Cheryl feel the same? or was Toni just over thinking things?

The teen felt her head spin with questions, but instead of following the girl in question, she couldn't help but just put her head in her hands and cry. She felt so unbelievably overwhelmed, the past few days had been hell for her and now Cheryl was probably going to avoid her and she'd have to deal with the repercussions of her little catfight and her threatening, abusive ex boyfriend alone.

-

The wait for Principle Rowlins to come back to the office felt like hours, in reality it had only been ten minutes until the stern man had returned- but the deafening silence paired with the anxiety and suspense running through Toni's head made that time drag in slowly.

He had handed her a white binder filled with about a weeks worth of school work and told her that she was suspended until the following Monday. Emma's parents hadn't yet decided if they were going to press charges and her dad was on the way to pick her up. There wasn't much Toni could do but nod her head in response and gather her things to leave, trying her best to stop the tears from spilling yet again.

As she stood in the hallway waiting for her dad to call, she decided to send Cheryl a quick text asking if she was okay, she'd secretly hoped that the red haired beauty would be waiting outside of the principal's office and that she was just overthinking things, but that wasn't the case.

-

Her dad dropped her off at home after a silent car ride, then he left without even telling her where he was going. Toni couldn't even bring herself to question him, she was afraid he'd snap at her and hurt her. He was her dad and he'd never laid a finger on her before- but after being in a relationship where she was scared to say the wrong thing in fear of being hit or verbally attacked, she was always fearful of anyone when they seemed angry- no matter who they were. She hated Reggie for that, she hates that he still has that power over her even after other people have seen his true colors and she's managed to work up the courage to finally leave him.

As soon as the pink haired cheerleader entered her bedroom, she threw her back pack on the floor alongside the binder of work that she'd been given. Immediately making a bee line for her bed where she kept her favourite stuffed bunny that had belonged to her mom. She hugged the slightly tattered brown rabbit close to her chest and let out all the tears she had been holding back.

-

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"Why did I do that? Why the fuck did I do that?" Cheryl paced back and forth, running her hands through her red waves over and over again, groaning in between asking herself why and glaring at Veronica who was trying to offer her some advice.

"God will you calm down? It's not that big a deal- you've kissed soo many girls," The raven haired teen continued to tap away at her phone as she watched her best friend pace, texting Betty to fill her in on why Cheryl had come and dragged her out of gym class for an 'emergency'.  
"Cause it's- it's different Ronnie! It's not the same as those other girls. It's like- like I actually care this time. I've tried to stop myself from feeling that way but she's just so-" Cheryl was abruptly cut off by a dramatic groan. "Ugh Cheryl why are you so difficult- you obviously like her, and she's been following you around like a lost puppy since this weekend which tells me that she feels the same. So quit closing yourself off to feelings and going awol everytime you start to actually care about someone!" Veronica repositioned from her bored slouch to sitting upright looking directly at the redhead who was frantically shaking her head.

"You can't be serious Ronnie- I don't have feelings for Toni," Cheryl continued to shake her head in amusement and let out a chuckle at how ridiculous Veronica sounded. 

"Just because I care about her doesn't mean I have feelings for her. I care about you- does that mean I wanna settle down and commit myself to you? I like Toni as a friend- it's just- Ugh it's so fucking frustrating. It's like I wanna make sure she's protected. When that dickhead Mantle had his hands on her at the party I just wanted to kill him- she's so soft and sweet, and she's so small and cute- it just makes me wanna keep her safe and make sure no one ever hurts her! She's already been through so much and the first time she came over to my house I was so snappy with her and I felt like the worst person in the world when I saw her get so upset and from then on I've just felt like I don't ever want her to feel like that again... and she probably feels like that right now because I just kissed her on impulse and left her there in the principal's office when she's already so upset and worried! Ugh! I couldn't help myself she just looked so adorable and she was getting so worked up and I just wanted to be as close as possible to her to make sure she knew I was gonna be there for her and-" 

"Ding ding ding. Cheryl Blossom- you're falling for her," Ronnie gave her a wicked smirk as Cheryl's eyes widened in realisation. She was fucked. 

Of Course Cheryl already knew that she was starting to fall for the pink haired, doe eyed beauty- but hearing that voiced out loud by someone else hit her like a ton of bricks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all i’m so so so sorry it’s taken me so long to update i’ve had sooo much going on!! I’ll update this fic whenever I can from now on.
> 
> Please leave a review if you like this story! and follow me on twitter @chonicarrington <3

Toni’s body and mind felt utterly exhausted. Spending two hours crying and overthinking everything will do that to you. 

She somehow managed to drag herself into the shower despite her body screaming out at her to just lay down and sleep for the rest of the day- but she felt an overwhelming need to scrub the blood from behind her finger nails which she knew wasn’t her own. 

She hadn't really taken note of it until she got in the shower, that or the red tinted crystallising flashes in her fuschia dyed hair. She would have to ask someone what actually happened- because despite the fact that Toni had been at the center of it all- the adrenaline coursing through her veins at the time had left her confused and with vague recollection of what had actually taken place in the locker room hours before.

After she was done washing her hair and made sure any traces of blood, dirt and the retched smell of sweat was gone, she shut off the water and stepped out into a warm, fluffy towel. She felt almost numb as she dried her body carelessly and threw on some blue pyjama shorts and a grey hoodie, which reached almost mid thigh on her small frame. 

Her face still felt hot from the tears, and her throat was unbelievably scratchy and raw. But right now she didn't want to think anymore, she didn't want to think about all of the things that had plagued her mind with fear all morning. 

It was approaching one in the afternoon now, and the day seemed to be dragging in at an agonisingly slow pace. All the teen wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry herself to sleep, she knew it wasn't healthy but she just didn't have the energy to care. She may be over reacting, but her crippling anxiety spread a heavy feeling over her chest and she felt sick to her stomach. 

As she made her way back into the bedroom she remembered vaguely that she had texted Cheryl before she left school. Without another chance to overthink, Toni began looking around the room, lit from only the slight hint of daylight peeking from behind the blackout curtains, for her backpack.

She had two missed calls, unfortunately neither from Cheryl. Her heart sank to her stomach when she realised they were both from Reggie. The small teens hands were quivering in the slightest as she checked her voicemail for a message, but he hadn't left one, thankfully. 

Toni threw her phone onto her bed and once again began to cry, this time letting out loud heart wrenching sobs. She didn't have the slightest idea of what she should do in this situation. 

She couldn't tell her dad because she had no idea how he'd react. He probably wouldn't really care, as long as Toni stays out of his way he doesn't really bother with her. But if word got out that his daughter was being tossed around by her ex boyfriend she knew he would want to protect his reputation, which would most likely only make the situation worse for her. 

For the first time in a long long time, Toni realised that she was truly and utterly alone.

-

"Where is the bitch?" Reggie practically roared as he stormed into the student lounge. It was the end of the school day and everyone was just packing up to go home when he started the commotion, drawing attention to himself immediately. 

Archie got up from his seat in a rush as the dark haired boy made his way over to his sister, his much taller figure standing over the redhead by at least a few inches. Archie carefully placed himself between the two, and immediately pushing Reggie on the chest to move him back a little. 

"Hey man back off," The red haired teen warned protectively. Reggie just flared his nostrils at him as he took a staggered breath. Turning to look at Cheryl over her brothers shoulder, he forcefully threw Archie's hand off of his chest and took a small step back. Archie relaxed a little at the gesture just as Cheryl took a confident, angered stride towards Reggie. 

"What's the matter Mantle? Someone hurt your little whore?" Cheryl taunted him with a devious smirk. Reggie was blatantly fuming, and Archie imagined that if he was a cartoon character then he would have steam flooding out of his ears. Veronica rushed over and stood beside Cheryl cautiously, prepared to help diffuse the ever escalating situation if need be. The red head girl clearly didn't have the same concern as her best friend, as she continued to square up her shoulders and glare at Reggie, who towered over her by at least half a foot.

"You better watch your fucking mouth Blossom," He snarled through bared teeth, spitting slightly caused by the seething of his tongue. Cheryl let out an obnoxious snort and crossed her arms across her chest, taking another daring stop towards the dark haired boy.

"Or what, Mantle? You'll beat me like you used to do to Toni?" There was a collective of gasps and oohs from students who were watching the scene play out from a distance. The taller boy seemed to be thrown off momentarily by her comment, but Reggie's eyes became dark with rage as he lunged towards Cheryl in a flash, immediately grabbing her upper arms roughly and pushing her back. She was caught off guard a little but managed to steady herself before landing a clenched fist straight on his nose. 

Reggie cried out in pain but he was only thrown off briefly before he landed a punch hard straight to the side of the redheads stomach, then another near her mouth. Cheryl knew she had definitely felt something crack, but the adrenalyn coursing through her encouraged her body to keep going, barely taking note of her brother trying to pry Mantle off of her. The two threw fists at each other for the next minute and a half until Archie was able to eventually gain the upper hand and pull Reggie away. 

Archie immediately started throwing closed fists at his ex best friend, shouts of "How fucking dare you hit my sister!" and "I'll fucking kill you!" could be made out amongst other threats and furious statements. 

By the time at least half of the football team had managed to pull the pair apart and drag them to opposite ends of the room, Reggie was bleeding from the mouth and nose, his face was all shades of purple and red, bruises quickly forming in the shape of knuckle marks, courtesy of both red haired teens.

Two of the football players whose names Cheryl couldn't even think of right now dragged Reggie out of the lounge, muttering to him about getting away before Principal Rowlins came. 

When the commotion seemed to die down and students filed out of the room gradually, Veronica took a proper look at her boyfriend’s injuries. Archie had actually managed to walk away from the fight unscathed for the most part, aside from his obviously injured hands, which were littered with small cuts and slowly forming bruising due to the sheer force of the punches he had gotten in at Reggie.

Cheryl wasn't as lucky, her bottom lip was swollen and burst, blood dripping trickling slowly down her pale skin. Her hands too looked painful, and the fact that she was almost practically doubled over from the pain shooting through her ribs definitely wasn’t good. Veronica made the decision for the group that Archie would be okay after some ice, but Cheryl definitely needed medical attention.

Betty quietly wandered away from the group in order to call her mom, explaining briefly that Cheryl and Archie had gotten into a fight which definitely wasn't their fault, and that Cheryl had gotten pretty badly injured. Alice advised her daughter that they shouldn't drive home considering Archie’s injured hand, and that she was coming straight away to pick up the four of them. After hanging up and informing her cousins and friend of the plan, the blond quickly said goodbye to her boyfriend, telling him that she'd call later.

"My moms on her way, she shouldn't be long," Betty informed the remaining three. Veronica had pulled Cheryl towards a chair where she was now practically curled up in a ball, quietly whimpering in pain as the dark haired girl soothingly ran her fingers through her red locks. Archie was still seething, rubbing his knuckles and wincing whilst he mumbled about how he was still going to kill Reggie.

"Archie, let's just forget about him for now, okay? I think Riverdale High has seen enough fights today to last a lifetime. Let's not start another one," Archie knew Betty was right, there had been more confrontation and drama in their lives the past three days than in the past year.

-

"I'm gonna call the sheriff and have him come and take statements from you all first thing tomorrow morning! I can't believe this, we're definitely pressing charges," Alice Cooper paced in her living room, the landline poist in her hand ready to dial Tom Keller's office as soon as she was done addressing the group of teens and confirming the details of the whole story. 

They had gotten home from the emergency room twenty minutes prior, and Alice had been on an angry mama bear outburst ever since they walked through the front door. Cheryl had two confirmed fractured ribs and some internal tissue bruising, she also had to have butterfly stitches on her lip to seal up the wound. She'd been given some strong painkillers and was currently passed out curled up on the couch. Archie had three broken knuckles, and the rest were pretty badly swollen but would go down in a couple of days. 

Alice left the room to call Sheriff Keller whilst Betty threw a blanket over Cheryl and Archie turned on the TV. The three of them dotted themselves around the living room and watched reruns of friends for an hour until Archie got up abruptly and announced he had to go do some homework, heading up to his room to do so.

Veronica sunk further into the couch, pretending to pay attention to the show as she thought. She couldn't stop thinking about what Cheryl had told her happened with Toni, with all the drama at school and then spending all evening in the ER, it had kind of slipped her mind. Now though, she couldn't help but worry about the pink haired girl who the group had recently become closer too, especially Cheryl. 

Toni had always seemed so nervous and timid, so unlike the rest of the girls on the cheer squad, and now she'd not only been suspended from school for the first time ever, but Cheryl had probably sent the poor girls head reeling with confusion. Toni was probably over thinking everything that happened with the redhead, and Cheryl’s current condition renders her unable to communicate with the poor girl. 

"B?" The dark haired whispered across the room. "Yeah?" Betty sounded bored, not bothering to look up from her phone to answer Veronica.

"Do you think we should talk to Toni? To check on her I mean- and to tell her what happened, obviously." Betty seemed to think about it for a second before she nodded in agreement. Veronica had already filled her in on what went down between her cousin and Toni earlier that day, so she knew exactly why the raven haired girl wanted to check on her.

"I have her number, I saved it when she gave it to me to pass to Cheryl, just incase she didn't save it," Betty announced whilst scrolling through her contacts, landing on Toni and pressing call as Veronica slid off the couch and onto the floor beside her. 

It rang out twice before there was a muffled, strained sounding voice from the other end. "Toni? It's Betty and Veronica," The girls looked at each other as they awaited a response. There was some shuffling on Toni's end before she came back sounding clearer than before.

"Oh hi, uh- sorry I was asleep. I didn't expect to hear from you guys, I texted Cheryl hours ago but she didn't reply." The pair took a glance over at the sleeping redhead, making sure she wouldn't wake and hear them talking about her. Cheryl hated that. 

"Yeah- about that..." Veronica went on to explain to Toni what had happened with Reggie, Cheryl's injuries from said incident, and assure the pink haired girl that she wasn't ignoring her on purpose, it was because she was knocked out with painkillers. Toni was completely shocked and felt terrible that Reggie had hurt Cheryl, but Veronica told her that she had wanted to defend Toni and that Reggie had been the one who made the first move, resulting in the confrontation. 

After she had explained everything she needed to, the dark haired girl took Betty's phone out into the hallway to continue the conversation, as Cheryl was starting to stir from her slumber. 

"Cheryl told me what happened with you two today- and I know you must be feeling confused right now and thinking that she's just messing around with you, but it’s not like that Toni... Cheryl's... well she's- difficult. She struggles with feelings, she always has. When she kissed you and she knew she felt something, she ran- physically and metaphorically," Veronica smiled when Toni let out a breathy chuckle at the little joke.

"I just- I don't want you to overthink things and worry that you've lost her as a friend- she just needs some time and someone to give her a kick up the ass and tell her that it's okay to have actual real feelings for someone. I know you're good for her Toni, and she does too... like I said she just needs someone to make sure she knows that." Veronica heard a shaky exhale on the other side of the line, and for a minute she was worried that she'd upset the cheerleader further. 

"Thanks for calling Veronica. To be perfectly honest with you, i've spent the whole day crying and sleeping. I was super worried that I had done something wrong and when Cheryl didn't respond to my texts it kind of made me feel even worse. My dad hasn't come home yet and Reggie's been trying to call me since the fight happened with Emma this morning. God I just feel so unsafe and scared here- I hate this," She unintentionally whimpered. Veronica felt so sorry for the poor girl, she didn't deserve any of this at all. 

"I'm sorry Toni, I really wish there was more I could do. I'll tell Cheryl to call you when she wakes up, okay? I don't know when that'll be cause she was in a lot of pain and the doctor prescribed her some strong meds to help. If you need anything just call me and i’ll answer,” Veronica promised, and Toni thanked her once again before they hung up the phone. 

-

Cheryl finally awoke fully at around nine pm. She was still in a lot of pain, and was currently pressing an ice pack to her aching ribs as her aunt was trying to coerce her into eating something for dinner.

"I'm not hungry. I just wanna lay here- i'll eat something later," she whimpered, tears running down her flushed cheeks. Yes, Cheryl was a badass in public- but at home she became very emotional and whiny when she was ever sick or upset. Of course only her aunt, cousins and brother knew this, and she sure as hell made sure to threaten she would kill them if they told anyone at school. 

Alice looked at her pitifully before soothingly smoothing her niece's hair and pressing her lips to the top of her head, agreeing to leave her alone while the painkillers wore off. 

"Scoot over," Veronica whispered as she lifted the blanket covering the redhead and curling up beside her. Cheryl slowly and carefully moved to rest her head on her best friends shoulder with a sigh, feeling the events of the day taking their toll on her battered and exhausted body. 

"You wanna know what I think?" the dark haired girl asked after a few minutes, moving slightly so that she could look at her best friends face. 

"What do you think now, Ronnie?" Cheryl groaned, craning her neck to look at Veronica, who gave her a small smile of reassurance before continuing with what she was saying. 

“I think you should talk to Toni-” The dark haired girl started but was cut off by Cheryl abruptly. “Ronnie-” “No no no, hear me out- now, don’t get mad... but Betty and I called her earlier, she sounded in pretty bad shape and she said she’d been crying all day. I think that it would make her feel better to hear from you,” She tried to reason with the redhead, holding out her iPhone towards her. Cheryl groaned dramatically before taking the phone from Ronnie’s hand, unlocking it to read her unread messages.

from; Toni

9:37am  
hey, are you doing okay? 

7:55pm  
Veronica called and said you got hurt, you didn’t have to do what you did I don’t want to drag you into this mess with Reggie :( Thank you for defending me though, it means a lot

8:28pm  
Please text me when you feel up to it :( 

Cheryl felt like the biggest dick in the world for not responding to Toni all day. She had already seen the first message hours ago but she’d completely forgotten about replying due to classes and then the fight that happened. 

To: Toni  
Hey Toni, sorry I didn’t answer you earlier I didn’t really get a chance. I’m sore but i’ll be okay, how are you holding up? 

She got a reply almost instantly, the little typing bubble appearing just seconds after she sent the text. 

From: Toni  
I’m glad you’re okay I was so worried when Veronica told me what happened :( I’m alright I just felt so crappy all day, but I already feel better talking to you

Cheryl tried to hide the little smirk that crept it’s way onto her face. She could picture Toni on the other side of her phone, cheeks flushed scarlet from the bold little statement. 

To: Toni  
Well i’m glad I can be of service ;) i’m sorry if I contributed to that feeling, I really didn’t mean to ignore you. Has Reggie been leaving you alone?? 

From: Toni  
(1 image attached) 

Cheryl sat up a little straighter to read the screenshot of the conversation between Reggie and Toni. Her heart sunk at the things he was saying. He was threatening her, saying things like he knew she was alone and how he was gonna get her back when she doesn’t expect it. The redhead knew Toni was definitely downplaying how this was making her feel. 

“Everything okay?” Veronica asked tentatively, casting Cheryl a concerned glance at her obviously changed facial expression. “Yeah- just that bastard threatening Toni cause he knows she’s home alone right now,” She growled out angrily as she typed out a reply to the pink haired girl. 

“Can you go ask Archie if he’ll pick Toni up? I’ll text him her address and stuff - I don’t want her to be on her own stressing about this all night,” The red haired girl refused to make eye contact with Veronica and her knowing smirk as she continued typing on her phone. The dark haired girl just quietly left to pass the message on to Archie.

It wasn’t that big a deal if Toni spent yet another night here, right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is finally here!! This is a long one because I had so much I wanted to get out before I moved on to the next chapter!! 
> 
> TW// This chapter contains mentions of physical and emotional abuse towards the end, also contains reference to suicide after the line break. Mentions of drug use throughout.

Cheryl lifts her head from where it's thrown back against the rear of the sofa as she hears the front door open, followed by the unmistakable voices of her big brother with Toni. 

Across the room on the armchair, Veronica smirks knowingly and gives her best friend a cheeky wink before getting up wordlessly and exiting the room, and Cheryl hears her greeting Toni in the hallway as she does so. The redhead tries to pull herself together a bit, her ribs protesting painfully, but she manages to sit up a little straighter and run her fingers through her hair to flatten it, hoping she doesn't look as terrible as she had done hours before.

The pink haired girl lingers in the doorway for a minute as she takes in the sight of the redhead's busted lip and pained facial expression, a pitied, sorrowful look in her eyes.

Cheryl takes in the sight of her too, her toned, tanned legs are exposed courtesy of her cotton blue pyjama shorts, which can barely be seen under the oversized hoodie she adorns. Her eyes are bloodshot from crying and Cheryl just wants to wrap her up in her arms and take all the pain away.

"Hey," The red haired girl breaks the lingering silence between them, the tension in the room being almost unbearable. Toni gives her a shy little smile in response as she takes a few steps closer, eyes fixed evidently on Cheryl's injured lip. 

"It's not as bad as it looks- my ribs on the other have been better," she jokes, a smile creeping its way onto her face when the cheerleader blushes deeply and moved her gaze downward. Cheryl pretends not to notice her embarrassment at being caught staring as she pats the space beside her on the couch, pulling back the fluffy blanket to invite the other girl to sit with her.

Toni hesitantly joins her, sitting as far away from the redhead as possible without the arm of the couch blocking her. "Hey, haven't I told you before that I won't bite," she jokes, making Toni let out a little breath of laughter and scoot closer to her.

Cheryl definitely wasn't expecting her to wrap her arms around the back of her neck in a quick motion, and press her head delicately into the redheads shoulder. "I'm sorry," Toni whispered, and although caught off guard, Cheryl quickly came to her senses and brought her right arm up to wrap around the smaller girls back, tracing light patterns over her hoodie.

"Hey, don't be sorry okay? you haven't done anything wrong. Besides, you should see the other guy," Toni laughed at the comment, pressing her face further into the crook of the taller girls neck. Cheryl basked in the warm feeling that radiated through her, she felt butterflies in her stomach at the close proximity of Toni's body pressed against her own, well as much as it could be despite her injuries. 

"Really though, I didn't mean to drag you into this mess. Reggie's always been an asshole and I should've had the sense to know he was gonna retaliate before I started throwing fists this morning," she spoke quietly, in the same tone she had done when they'd had their first interaction. Timid, nervous, Cheryl hated that she made Toni feel that way even now.

"No Toni, that bitch deserved it. Besides, Reggie started on me, though I can't say I regret what I did to him after what he did to you," Cheryl added truthfully. She truly didn't regret it, and if Reggie wanted to cause a scene again then she would sure as hell be ready to unleash hell on that piece of shit.

"Thank you," Toni whispered softly, eyes glistening as she lifted her head to look into Cheryl's brown orbs. The redhead swallowed swiftly as she resisted the urge to lean forward and pepper the smaller girls face with kisses. Her head was still reeling at how this girl she barely even knew had Cheryl like putty in her hands, and she hoped to god her classmates never found out how undeniably soft she was becoming for the pink haired beauty.

So instead of giving into her urges, Cheryl simply nodded in response with a friendly smile. 

Toni returned the look and then settled into the couch beside the redhead, leaving just a small amount of space between the pair. Cheryl tried to re-adjust her position slightly to get more comfortable, but suddenly a sharp pain shot through her rib cage, bringing tears to her eyes as she winced in pain, God she felt so pathetic.

"Cheryl are you okay?!" Toni was clearly panicked for at the girls sudden movement, but then she seemed to remember her ribs being fractured. "Do you want me to get you anything?" The pink haired girl practically leaped off of the couch and started fussing over the redhead.

"Toni it's fine really," Cheryl chuckled, trying her best not to show the extent of her pain on her facial expression. "I'm gonna get some more painkillers then i'll be alright," She informed the smaller girl, making slow movements to pull herself up off the couch. Toni immediately put her hands on Cheryl's shoulders and held her still, stopping her from continuing to stand. "No! you need to rest, i'll get them for you," she announced before practically running into the kitchen before Cheryl could object. 

"Oh! Hi Mrs. Cooper," The pink haired girl stopped suddenly as she caught sight of the older blond woman, who was seated at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, glasses perched on her face and furiously typing away on her laptop. 

"Hi sweetheart, Toni, isn't it?" she looked up at the teen, a warm expression on her face. Toni only nodded with a small smile, her socially anxious state preventing her from forming any words in the moment. The last time she had met Cheryl's aunt was the first day she come over to work on their English project, and Cheryl had been by her side. But now alone with the adult, the cheerleader couldn't help but feel intimidated by her presence. 

Alice watched the teen for a second, wondering if she was going to speak or just stand there awkwardly looking at the floor. Toni suddenly seemed to manage to pull herself together under the burn of woman's gaze.

"Uhh where are Cheryl's painkillers?" Alice smiled and swiftly moved across the kitchen to grab the pill bottle from the counter. She gestured for Toni to sit at the island whilst she made sure to get the correct dose from the bottle and filled a glass with water. The older woman couldn't help but observe the teens body language, she seemed like she was preparing for Alice to get angry at her or give her a lecture.

"Please don't feel guilty for what happened, Toni. Cheryl isn't exactly the most level headed and it isn't the first time she's gotten into a fight with someone bigger and stronger than her," The older woman spoke as she moved around the kitchen, plainly trying to ease the girl.

Toni glanced up at her with a sad little smile, everyone keeps telling her it isn't her fault when she knew for a fact that none of this would have happened if it hadn't been for her dragging Cheryl into it. She can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt and burdening.

"Thank you Mrs Cooper, I just feel terrible that this all happened because I told Cheryl about me and Reggie's relationship. I should've thought twice about it," She spoke sadly, memories of the night Cheryl and Veronica had caught Reggie trying to hurt her at the party flooding back clearly.

"Call me Alice sweetie. And listen to me, okay? Never apologise for telling anyone about your situation, no matter what. I don't know the whole story, but I sure as hell know that you are one brave girl and that you should be proud of yourself for getting out of that toxic relationship. None of this is your fault, and I'll sure as hell make sure that Sheriff Keller drags that boys ass through the dirt for what he did to the both of you," Toni felt her eyes fill with tears as the blond woman punctuated every word, making sure Toni was taking it in. She wished she had someone like Alice Cooper in her life more than anything. 

Ever since her mom died, she and her dad had become so distant that he barely even seemed to care about her at all anymore, and with everything going on right now she was barely holding it together. Cheryl and her family really couldn't have come into the girls life at a better time. 

"Thank you- really," The pink haired teen sniffled, wiping a stray tear from her cheek quickly. "Oh sweetheart, come here," Alice pulled her into a huge comforting hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Toni relished in the secure, maternal feeling she got from the older woman.

"No need to thank me. Now you better get these to Cheryl before she turns into a whiny monster," She joked, handing Toni two round, white pills and a glass of water. The pink haired girl smiled gratefully, thanking the older woman once again and returning to the living room.

"Thank you," Cheryl winced as she accepted the pills from Toni, great fully swallowing them both at the same time. "Was my aunt Alice grilling you?" she asked, an amused, teasing edge to her voice.

"Not so much grilling, we were just talking," The redhead narrowed her eyes at her response, disbelieving that her aunt wasn't trying to pry, but let go of the matter guessing that Toni didn't want to talk about it. She means well, but the older woman sure likes to get involved in any commotion going on at any time.

Sudden footsteps on the stairs broke the lingering awkwardness that was looming over the pair, and Toni turned to see Betty walk through the door to the lounge in a pair of short blue pyjamas, her blonde hair thrown loosely into a messy bun.

"I'm gonna sleep in Polly's room, so you can have our room to yourselves," Cheryl fought the urge to roll her eyes at the subtle teasing tone in Betty's voice. "Wait where's Polly?" Cheryl didn't interact with her older cousin more than she needed to, so she didn't really take notice of her whereabouts or interests. 

"She's sleeping over at Jessica's tonight, she went over there after school to study," The blonde explained as she made her way into the kitchen to say goodnight to her mom. That explains the older teens absence. Cheryl was secretly relieved that Betty wouldn't be sleeping in their room, she didn't want her prying and making a fuss over things that weren't a big deal. This family sure is nosey if nothing else.

"You wanna go upstairs now? we can watch a movie or something if you want, i'm exhausted," The redhead suggested, desperate to lay down in the comfort of her own bed after such a long, tiring day. "Yeah sure," Toni agreed eagerly, probably feeling just as tired and worn out as Cheryl was.

Cheryl went to say goodnight to her aunt whilst Toni folded up the discarded blanket and fluffed the couch pillows. The pair climbed the stairs together, Cheryl again stopping to say goodnight to her brother and best friend as Toni made her way into the redheads bedroom. 

The room was dimly lit save for the warm white, twinkling lights garland which spread across the wall Cheryl's headboard sat against. It was pretty tidy too, the blond must have cleaned up knowing that Cheryl was likely incapable of doing so with her injuries.

Toni tossed her overnight backpack onto the floor by the desk and sat down clumsily on Cheryl's bed, suddenly feeling the exhaustion setting into her body as she practically melted into the soft, spongy feel of the mattress beneath her. 

Cheryl watches from the doorway as Toni stretches her neck back, trying to relieve some of the tension settled there caused by all the stress of the day. She can't help but breathe out a little laugh when the pink haired girl tried to conceal a huge yawn.

"How about we just put on some crappy netflix film and relax? I'm exhausted even after sleeping half the day away," The redhead suggested, startling Toni, who jumped a little but then seemed to relax again, progress, Cheryl thought.

"Sounds good," she agreed bashfully, kicking off her shoes and placing them neatly by dresser. 

"I'm gonna smoke first, just make yourself comfortable," The taller girl announces as she made her way over towards the TV hanging on the wall, turning it on and running her hand across the top until she pulled away holding a small silver key. "My aunt's not strict but she wouldn't let me smoke, and she especially wouldn't like me using drugs," she explained, in response to Toni's puzzled expression she wore as she watched her crouch down infront of the white desk, out of view, and unlock the third drawer.

Cheryl re emerged holding an already rolled joint, locking the drawer again and making her way over to the large window, opening it wide. Toni watched as she manoeuvred carefully to avoid causing her rib cage any further damage, slipping through delicately to step onto the roof positioned underneath.

Cheryl lit the blunt and took a deep inhale, closing her eyes blissfully and holding her breath for as long as she could without her lungs protesting. She hadn't smoked in a couple of days, and the feeling was almost immediately euphoric. The redhead found that the stray thoughts of everything troubling her slowly fading away each time she drew the joint from her plump lips.

After the last draw she lay her head back against the rough exterior of the brick wall, sighing as she exhaled lazily. She was feeling the buzz, but everything in her was crying out for something stronger. She wouldn't use anything else just now anyway, it's 11pm on a Monday, the teen always had control over when she got high and she was determined it would stay that way. She wouldn’t become like any of the people she watched her father supply hardcore drugs for, unable to function without them. 

In her buzzed state, the teen almost forgot that she had company, and nearly fell through the window in surprise when she caught sight of the pink haired girl sitting cross legged in the center of her bed. Toni giggled at her flustered state and Cheryl couldn't help but give her a dopey smile, finding the little sound adorable.

"You startled me," the redhead teased as she made a move to take off her t-shirt. "Oww," she winced, immediately returning her hands to her sided when pain shot through her entire upper body. Instead of removing it, the teen slipped on a nude coloured zip up hoods which was carelessly strewn over her desk chair, zipping it up and spraying some perfume to cover the smell of cannabis. 

"Are you okay?" Toni asked quietly, scooting over so that Cheryl could pull back the comforter and rearrange the pillows. "I wish you'd stop asking that-" she breathed out carelessly, before correcting herself immediately. 

"Sorry, I don't mean that. I'm fine I promise," she gave the pink haired girl a reassuring glance. Cheryl was trying her best to be gentle with the smaller girl, unwilling to cause her anymore distress than she was already bearing. But her snappy, defensive nature was constantly rearing it's head, making it more difficult for her to get closer to the girl in the way her friends were urging her to. 

Settling into the cocoon of pillows she created, Cheryl eased herself back against the headboard and picked up the remote from the nightstand, opening the netflix app on her smart tv.

"Do you wanna sleep here? If not you can sleep in Betty's bed but I don't mind," Cheryl hoped the question didn't come off as sounding desperate. She didn't want Toni to sleep across the room, she wanted to keep her as close as possible. 

"Uhh i'll just sleep here if that's okay," the cheerleader mumbled timidly, worried that Cheryl didn't want her to sleep with her. If only they knew how differently their train of thoughts were. 

The redhead pulled the comforter back for Toni to get into bed, and waited til she was settled beside her to turn her attention back to the tv and shuffle comedies. They fell into a comfortable silence as the opening credits to The Hangover started playing on the screen.

Toni fell asleep about fifteen minutes into the film, her neck positioned awkwardly as her head slumped against the headboard. Cheryl made quick work of gently rearranging the smaller girl's body so that she was laying flat with her head on the white pillow, and couldn't help but pause to admire her sleeping features.

The pink haired beauty was truly breathtaking, her long, dark eyelashes fluttered restfully as she slumbered, a stark contrast to her vibrant pink locks of hair that fell around her face. 

Cheryl found herself shortly drifting off beside the cheerleader, content with having her there with her.

________

Cheryl shot bolt upright in bed, thinking she'd had some kind of night terror again. It hadn't happened in a while, but this is what it was like it did. She would startle awake, heart racing and ears ringing in fright.

It took a few seconds for her half asleep brain to process that her ears weren't actually ringing, and her heart was racing for a different reason- Toni. 

The pink haired girl was laid on her side, her body shivering as soft sobs escaped her lips. She was still asleep, her face scrunched up in a flinch and her hands balled tightly into fists at her chest. Cheryl jumped when she suddenly let out a loud, heart wrenching sob.

"Toni, Toni! Hey wake up it's okay - you're okay, you're here with me, you're fine," Cheryl soothed as she gently shook the girl, attempting to rouse her from her fitful state. 

The smaller teen suddenly gasped, tears streaming down her face the second she opened her big brown eyes. Immediately as she came back to reality, Cheryl placed a hand on her back, letting her know that she was still there as she leant over to turn on a dim lamp. 

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked quietly, her heart breaking at the sight of the girl she was falling for so frightfully distressed. Toni didn't seem to hear her voice, looking off into the distance as she continued to sob as quiet, relentless tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks. 

Without thinking, Cheryl leaned forward and took Toni into her arms, the smaller girl instantly clutching onto the redhead like she was her lifeline. Cheryl played with her hair soothingly as she sobbed and whimpered, letting her cry it out before she tried to talk to her. 

After a few minutes Toni's sobs had turned to quiet sniffles, and her grip on Cheryl loosened in the slightest. "I'm s-sorry. I don't h-have night- mares as m-much as I- I used to," the smaller girl hiccuped, wiping at her tears with the sleeves of her oversized grey hoodie which were tugged over her small hands.

"It's okay." Cheryl gave her a little smile of reassurance, shifting so that they both sat cross legged across from each-other with their knees brushing. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She didn't want to pry, but wanted Toni to feel comfortable venting if she wanted to. Cheryl used to experience regular nightmares and night terrors which left her crying and trembling for hours on end. Sometimes it got so bad that her Aunt and brother had to practically pin her down to stop her from hurting herself as she thrashed around in a half asleep, terrified state.

Toni sniffled once again, fresh tears spilling over as she took some deep breaths to pull herself together. "Y-yeah, I- I think I do," she whispered hoarsely, throat feeling right from the crying. Cheryl gave her a minute to breathe whilst she got up to get a water bottle from the mini fridge on Betty's side of the room, handing it to Toni with a soothing glance before she took her place in-front of the girl again.

"I just have these totally random nightmares when I feel overwhelmed. After everything that happened at school today I went home and cried for hours on end, my dad didn't even care he just dropped me off and left again. I just wanted someone to be there for me, I wanted my mom," Toni choked on the last word as she did her best to compose herself and continue.

"She's the only person who's ever really been there for me- her and my sister who's also gone- as you know. I just miss them so much," she muttered sadly. "And Reggie- he just- he doesn't leave my mind. Ever. It just feels like he's always taunting me, waiting for another chance to make my life hell. My mom would've protected me from him, she always made me feel safe. But now- now I don't have anyone anymore," she broke down in tears again, as though the weight of her words was only now sinking in. It had been almost two years since the accident, but the pain and heartbreak is still so, so raw in the young girls mind.

"I'm one hundred percent sure your mom loved you, Toni. And she would be so proud of you for defending yourself today and putting on a brave face. I know what it’s like to feel like you're alone and no one wants you around, I've been there." Cheryl's tone is gentle and calming, but her demeanour is rigid. Toni makes eye contact with her then, giving her a sad smile with teary eyes. 

They've both been through the ringer, Toni coming out the other side as a quiet, nervous individual, ‘clingy and dependant’ as she'd been made to believe. Cheryl was the opposite, after being through so much in her younger years, she became rebellious and careless. But her past left her with undeniable trust issues and trouble to building relationships with others.

"Tell me more, what's your home life like. I don't mean to pry- it just seems like talking about it is good for you," The redhead assured her, taking Toni's smaller hand in her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Toni blushed in response, looking down at her legs hoping that Cheryl wouldn't notice.

"Well my dad and me used to get on pretty well, we weren't super close or anything. He preferred my older sister, Leah. It was just over a year and a half ago when they died. Leah had a parent teacher conference and I was grounded so my dad stayed behind incase I snuck out. Mom was driving home and a drunk driver ran a stoplight and hit them side on at seventy miles an hour, killed them both on impact." Toni's voice grew more and more absent with each word, as though she was trying to detach herself from the feelings that came with the pain she had been carrying around since the accident happened.

"My dad became more distant after that, started working longer hours and spending more time drinking. He wasn't abusive or anything- he just started to care less about things, including me. My mom was pretty strict, so it was weird when it was just my dad and he let me do whatever I wanted. That's how I started dating Reggie, I was feeling so depressed and vulnerable at the time and he was just there at the right time. He was sweet at first, but a couple of months in he started to change. He tried to control me telling me what I could wear and what not, if I wore something too revealing he would tell me I was fat and that I had to lose weight. He told me I did my makeup like a hooker and then when the verbal insults became boring to him he started to get physical and- well you know the rest," The pink haired girl sat up a little straighter with her eyes cast downward, indicating that she was finished talking. With a pitied look, Cheryl patted the girls thigh comfortingly. 

"I'm sorry Toni. About everything, you didn't deserve any of that," Toni looked up through her damp eyelashes at the redhead, her heart soaring at how much more gentle and sweet Cheryl was with her now, compared to when they first started talking for their English project. 

Their eyes met in a fleeting moment and without being able to control her bodily instincts, Toni leaned towards the redhead as she did the same, their lips meeting in a soft brush, before connecting again in a more desperate kiss. Their lips moved together blissfully in sync, and Toni felt as though her entire body was tingling. Cheryl deepened the kiss and nudged her tongue against the smaller girls bottom lip, nibbling on it gently before Toni granted her entrance, moaning as she felt their tongues meet. 

When she realised what she had done the pair separated quickly, and Toni's face was beet red as she ran her fingers through her hair and sat up straight as though nothing happened. "You don't have to be embarrassed," Cheryl mused, smirking shamelessly at the girls reaction. "That was- wow," she added, winking mischievously. Toni couldn't help but giggle, moving her hands to cover her face in order to conceal her blushing. 

"So... I told you about my home life, what about yours? I feel like I don't really know anything about you," There it was, the moment Cheryl was dreading. This is why she didn't like commitment, she didn't like having to open up to people. But Toni had trusted her so much with the darkest areas in her life, so it was only fair that she do the same. "You don't have to- I don't wanna pressure you or anything," she added, sensing that the redhead was reluctant to divulge her seemingly traumatic past to her. 

"No it's okay, really. I just haven't really spoken to anyone about it before," she explained, tracing patterns on her own bare forearm as a distraction. The only people who'd ever heard their story from Archie and Cheryl firsthand was their aunt Alice and the police and social workers assigned to their case. Even Polly and Betty hadn't ever asked, they knew it was better not to know. But for some reason Cheryl felt like she should trust Toni, and let her be there to listen.

"We were removed from our parents custody when Archie was thirteen and I was twelve. My father was part of a major drug ring, and he often brought business home if you know what I mean. He would have very dangerous people around us, literally from the day we were born. One time four hitmen showed up looking for his friend who we were raised to know as our 'uncle', they got a hold of Archie and held a gun to his head until my mother caved in and gave away his location. She didn't really care about wether Archie lived or died that day, but she knew her reputation would suffer if she was known as the mother who got one of her kids killed over drug money," Toni looked totally taken aback by this information, having not expected in the slightest to hear anything like what Cheryl was telling her.

"They were both abusive- more so with me. If I ever spoke out of turn my mother would take me upstairs to my bedroom and beat me with an old cane or one of my fathers belts. My father didn't abuse me at first, but when my mother started claiming to him that I was deviant and 'demonic' as she called it, he started to get involved as the 'harsher' parent," Cheryl glanced across at Toni to make sure she wanted her to go on, knowing that it was a very graphic, shocking story to take in. The pink haired girl only nodded, taking Cheryl's hand in her own as the redhead had previously done for her.

"When I was twelve I got caught eavesdropping on a conversation he was having with some men I'd never seen before. I didn't even catch what they were talking about, but he dragged me to the basement by my hair and threatened to kill me if I didn't stop screaming. He beat me so badly that they had to take me to hospital because I was bleeding so much. Obviously the doctors started asking questions when we got there, so they panicked and tried to skip town. Luckily as soon as we had left, Archie called the cops and they surrounded our house and followed my parents car back from the hospital. They were arrested and we had to testify against them in court." Cheryl felt a lump in her throat as she continued, talking about it brought back all of the thoughts she'd tried so hard to suppress for so long.

"We bounced around three different foster homes in a month, none of the placements ever lasted because I was so hard to put up with. My Aunt Alice came forward at the very beginning of the trial, but she couldn't actually get custody of us for weeks after that... When we moved here, things weren't easy, I had to adapt to sharing a room with Betty and not having my own space- and I was suffering from PTSD, depression and anxiety." The redhead explained, fluttering her eyes shut as she tried to block out the memories as much as she could.

"At fourteen I'd had enough, and Aunt Alice had left an almost full bottle of sleeping pills in the bathroom cabinet. I took all of them, and Archie found me curled up on the bathroom floor an hour later- he barely managed to get help and keep my heart beating. That traumatised him, and he's scared to leave me alone now even to this day. Ive always felt so guilty for it, I can't imagine how he would've felt if I left him behind," Cheryl frantically swiped at the tears that hadn't yet fallen from her eyes, plastering a synthetic smile on her face.

"Oh my god Cheryl- that's awful, i'm so sorry that happened to you," The pink haired girl whispered sincerely, never letting go of the taller girls hand. Cheryl gave her a small smile of appreciation, before suggesting that they try to get back to sleep (mainly to avoid anymore feelings as she didn't dare to admit).

It was futile though, both of them now wide awake and feeling the need to comfort each other. Instead they lay side by side for hours until the sun came up, hands clasped together between the pillows as they both basked in the easement from the other girls presence.

Unbeknownst to the pair, both of them were having the same occurring thought, “maybe i’m not alone anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter @chonicarrington for updates!!


End file.
